Mi Paciente
by Readers Forever
Summary: Un hospital psiquiátrico. Muchas personas que necesitan de su ayuda, pero uno en especial. ¿Se atreverá a ir en contra de su ética para poder ayudar a este chico? ¿Arriesgara todo solo para ayudarlo a recordar? ¿Aun cuando en el intento pierda algunas de las cosas importantes para ella?
1. NOTA IMPORTANTE!

_**Hola y bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic: "Mi paciente"**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado, esta vez si podremos ver a los personajes que tanto queremos de THG, que cabe aclarar, le pertenecen completamente a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo los tomo y los pongo en un ambiente diferente :3 ya que se trata de una historia que se desarrolla en una época actual.**_

_**Sin nada más que agregar por el momento, les dejo ante ustedes el primer capitulo de esta historia que apenas comienza... trataré de actualizar cada semana. De ante mano muchas gracias por el tiempo que se tomen en leerme.**_

**_Les mando un beso :*_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_CAPITULO 1_**

Las lágrimas de felicidad corren lentamente por mi rostro al encontrarme por fin en este día tan esperado desde que comencé a estudiar. Me giro en busca de mi familia después de recibir mi placa que me da el reconocimiento de "Excelencia académica" en toda mi carrera pero... No están.

No puedo evitar suspirar, ¿Acaso nunca voy a aprender? Ellos obviamente no iban a estar aquí. Mi padre por el hecho que no haya estudiado administración de empresas como el quería, mi madre por no llevarle la contraria y mi hermana simplemente porque no la dejarían venir a apoyarme.

Un ligero toque en el hombro me saca de mis ensoñaciones, al parecer me he quedado mucho tiempo en silencio cuando debería de dar un pequeño discurso.

-Buenos días compañeros, felicidades a todos, por fin hemos culminado con nuestros estudios. Algunos tenemos la felicidad de contar con nuestros padres en este día tan importante. También quiero felicitarlos a todos ustedes, padres que están aquí ya que eso significa mucho, nos hacen sentirnos queridos-un nudo en mi garganta me impide hablar bien, pero debo de terminar mi discurso-no hay palabras para expresar la inmensa felicidad que todos, o por lo menos la mayoría sentimos en estos momentos. Esas noches en vela, las veces que nos levantamos temprano, los esfuerzos en cada proyecto, todo. Ahora ha rendido sus frutos-levanto mi placa y sonrió ampliamente aun cuando no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo-Maestros... Gracias porque de una u otra forma nos ayudaron a llegar hasta este momento. Sin más que agregar, me despido de ustedes compañeros pero les digo, hasta luego colegas psicólogos-estaba hecho, baje la mirada al tiempo que una lagrima corría por mi mejilla.

Baje del pódium y varios maestros se acercaron a felicitarme por mi discurso, ojalá pudiera sonreír de una forma más verdadera...

-Hola señorita psicóloga- sentí como me abrazaban por la espalda al tiempo que depositaban un beso en mi coronilla-Permítame decirle señorita Everdeen que se ve especialmente sexy con esa toga y birrete.

-Cato, amor-me gire para depositar un rápido beso en sus labios

-Felicidades hermosa-me abrazo y me levanto un poco del suelo, por un momento olvide lo triste que me sentía por la ausencia de mi familia-Espero que ahora que ya eres oficialmente psicóloga no nos llevemos mal

Tire una leve carcajada por la broma de mi novio ya que al ser el psiquiatra es algo extraño dado que se supone hay algo de rivalidad entre ambas profesiones. Es sorprendente la forma en la que me hace pasar un buen momento.

La ceremonia se dio por concluida cuando el director cedió la palabra al rector que nos dio su discurso personal y después dirigió la toma de protesta.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te vi por primera vez?-pregunto cuando nos sentamos en una banca por mi petición, dado que no me siento muy preparada para dejar este lugar

-Claro, yo estaba buscando la oficina del doctor Abernathy dado que me había citado-coloca un brazo en mis hombros-y le pregunte a una chica que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le estaba hablando, aun cuando se trataba de su tutor... Valla que eres distraída-se burló de mí y beso mi sien

-Perdóname, pero no todos los días llega un chico sexy y comienza a hablarte así de la nada-trate de justificarme recordando el momento. Yo me encontraba sentada afuera de un aula esperando mi siguiente clase junto con mi amiga Madge Undersee, cuando un chico rubio y de ojos verdes se paró frente a nosotros, mi amiga como es natural trato de llamar su atención pero el chico no quitaba los ojos de mí, cosa que me puso muy nerviosa y por lo cual no respondí bien a su pregunta… pero la cosa no se quedó ahí, el chico decidió quedarse junto a nosotras y platicar por un buen rato hasta que llegó la hora de nuestra clase. Antes de entrar se aseguró de sonsacarme mi número de celular y el de mi amiga, obviamente por cortesía porque al día siguiente me enteré de que Madge no había recibido ninguna llamada de él.

-Vale te perdono, solo porque me llamaste sexy-la voz de Cato me saca de mis recuerdos

-¿Entonces aun no me perdonabas el haberte retrasado?-le dije alejándome un poco

-Llegue tarde a mi entrevista de trabajo-me contesto con una media sonrisa-Por hora y media

-Tú decidiste quedarte-conteste dándole un leve toque en la nariz

-No te iba a dejar, no después de que me sacaras una sonrisa con solo verme con tu carita de niña confundida-me devolvió el toque y se acercó a besar mis labios, pude haberme separado para replicar pero en lugar de eso me limite a sonreír y corresponder a ese beso, su lengua delineo lentamente mi labio inferior ocasionando que por mi parte entreabriera mis labios para darle un fácil acceso, nuestras lenguas se acariciaron lentamente como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo, mis manos se enredaron en el cabello de su nuca y Cato soltó un leve suspiro al sentir mi caricia.

-Señorita Everdeen-escuche una voz profunda y al instante me separe de mi novio y me puse de pie para saludar a la persona que nos había interrumpido

-Doctor Abernathy-dije un poco agitada por la falta de aire y apenada

-Por favor hija, llámame Haymitch-me alegro que no tocara el tema del beso dado que estaba lo suficientemente apenada con el

-Está bien, Haymitch-lo complací-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada, simplemente pensé en buscarla para hacerle una invitación... Y al joven Jones a cenar mañana en mi casa, tengo una propuesta para usted-me dijo con una gran sonrisa-a las 7:30

-Cla claro, ahí estaremos-acepte la mano que me tendió-muchas gracias

-Por nada hija-beso mi coronilla de forma casi paternal y se fue después de estrechar la mano de Cato y darme una tarjeta con la dirección de su casa

-¿Estas lista para irnos?-pregunto mi novio después de un momento en silencio

-Quisiera decir que sí, pero si no nos vamos ahora no nos iremos nunca-bromee pero algo había de cierto

-En ese caso...-Cato se puso de pie y me tendió una mano para que lo siguiera, gustosa la acepte y entrelace nuestros dedos para comenzar a caminar... No me gire en ningún momento para ver atrás, simplemente me limite a caminar hacia adelante, lo pasado, pasado y más ahora que ya había logrado cerrar este círculo tan importante para mí.

...

-Buenos días amor-me despertó y tarde un poco en ubicarme donde estábamos, si en su departamento o en el mío... Al parecer es el mío porque es mi cama

-Hola-me gire, aun con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y deposite un beso en su torso desnudo, un leve jadeo salió de sus labios

-Katniss, no vuelvas a hacer eso si quieres levantarte temprano hoy-me vio fijamente con una sonrisa de advertencia

-¿Qué pasa si no me quiero levantar aun?-pregunte acercando mis caderas un poco más a las suyas para poder sentir su entrepierna abultada

-Eso estaría genial-acepto antes de juntar nuestros labios en un beso exigente.

No pude contener una risita por la facilidad con la que cambia de opinión, que poco autocontrol tiene y_... *Espera Katniss ¿Porque estás pensando eso? Mejor déjate querer*_ me regañe mentalmente y después me dispuse a disfrutar las caricias de mi novio, que en ese momento se transportaban por todo mi cuerpo.

Cato bajo a besar mi cuello, por mi parte hice la cabeza a un lado para permitirle un mayor acceso a sus besos. Un jadeo salió de mis labios cuando sentí su mano acariciando uno de mis pechos desnudos.

-Cato, bésame-casi se escuchó como una súplica, la cual atendió inmediatamente atacando mis labios que abrí sin chistar para que nuestras lenguas se encontraran

Mis manos no se quedaron quietas, bajaban por toda la espalda bien formada de mi novio... ahora fue mi turno para besar su cuello ocasionando que un gruñido saliera de sus perfectos labios, pase mi mano por su abdomen marcado y me detuve especialmente en la línea de bello debajo de su ombligo, no se a que se deba pero me encanta... Lo estire levemente al tiempo que mordía levemente su hombro

-Kat-susurró haciéndome girar para quedar bajo su cuerpo, pero sin dejarme sentir todo su peso-te necesito

-Por suerte no tenemos ropa que estorbe-quise bromear pero en lugar de que una risa saliera de mis labios, un gemido se abrió paso cuando Cato acaricio mi húmeda entrepierna.

-Creo que tú también esta lista-siseo separándose para tomar un preservativo sobrante de la noche anterior.

-Déjame a mí-le arrebate el sobrecito y lo abrí con sumo cuidado, saque el condón para deslizarlo por toda su longitud, Cato gimió ante mi tacto sobre su miembro-Lis...

No me dio tiempo para hablar, me beso de forma hambrienta y se acomodó entre mis piernas, eleve mi cadera con ayuda de sus manos y entrelace mis piernas a su alrededor, el gesto no paso por alto para él, porqué enseguida me tomó, arrancándome un gritito y después comenzó con un lento vaivén

-Katniss, abre los ojos-suplico entre jadeos, yo gustosa obedecí... Le vi directamente a sus ojos verdes obscurecidos por el deseo, seguramente los míos no están mejor... Abrí la boca para hacer un comentario al respecto, pero no salió nada más que un fuerte gemido al alcanzar el clímax, Cato dio unas cuantas arremetidas más antes de alcanzar su propio orgasmo y derrumbarse sobre mí.

-Pesas mucho-replique cuando recupere el aliento

-Ups, perdon- soltó una risa cansada y se recostó en su lado de la cama, me acerco a su cuerpo abrazándome de tal manera que mi espalda quedara en su pecho-¿Mejor?-susurro en mi nuca

-Mejor-sonreí y cerré los ojos rendida.

...

-Cato, despierta-susurre, no tenía ni idea de que hora era desde que nos volvimos a dormir-Cato

-Shh estoy durmiendo-me replico acariciando mi vientre plano

-Amooor-hice un puchero aun cuando no podía verme-se nos hace tarde

-Preciosa aún son las... Tres de la tarde-subió sus caricias por mi torso hasta llegar a mis pechos

-¡Las tres!-me aparte rápidamente ocasionando que se quejara, pero si seguíamos así corría el riesgo de llegar tarde a la cena con el Doctor Abernathy-Tengo que bañarme

-¿Te acompaño?-pregunto levantando una ceja sugerentemente

-No amor, quiero apresurarme-le di un rápido beso antes de levantarme de la cama y entrar en el baño de mi habitación.

Cuando salí de la ducha me puse un short de mezclilla y una camisa de Cato que estaba sobre la cabecera de la cama y deje mi cabello suelto, ya más tarde me arreglaría para la cena

-Hola guapo-salude al entrar en la cocina y al instante llego hasta mi el olor de la comida recién hecha recordándome lo hambrienta que estaba

-Hey, esa es mi camisa-me senté a la mesa frente al plato con enchiladas suizas que Cato puso para mí

-¿La quieres de regreso?-comencé a desabrochar los primeros botones con una sonrisa seductora

-Te diría que sí, pero se te ve mejor a ti y no creo soportar el hecho de verte solo en sujetador y braguitas-beso mi frente antes de sentarse a mi lado

-Llevo un short debajo-confesé tomando un bocado e instantáneamente un gemido intencional salió de mis labios-Esto está muy bueno

-Es porque tienes hambre, hermosa-se burló entrelazando su mano con la mía para depositar un cálido beso en el dorso de esta -Te amo-susurró y en ese momento me quede en shock

Cato me dijo "Te amo" digo, no es que me tomara por sorpresa pero... O sea, llevamos dos años de relación y en lo personal yo quiero a Cato, si lo quiero mucho... Pero decirle amor es una cosa y el "Te amo" siento que es una palabra muy muy fuerte.

-Gracias-le conteste después de un rato, vaya forma de arruinar el momento

-Wow, eso no me lo veía venir-en la voz de mi novio se escuchaba algo de dolor-ya termine, creo que me voy a mi casa para alistarme... Vengo por ti más tarde ¿Si?

-Cato...-tome su mano cuando paso a un lado mío

-¿Todo bien Katniss?-me desconcertó su pregunta, eso y que no me mirara a los ojos, me levante de mi lugar para estar a su altura

-Si ¿Y tú?-busque su mirada

-También-me sonrió pero la sonrisa no llego hasta sus ojos-Mejor me voy. Te llamo más tarde, cuando ya esté listo ¿Vale?

-Si-tome si barbilla para girar su rostro y besarlo en los labios... Un beso rápido-Te quiero Cato

-Gracias-sonrió irónico antes de dejar su plato en el lava platos e irse por la puerta principal.

Mis ojos picaban por las lágrimas acumulados en ellos, pero por alguna razón no fui capaz de dejarlas salir, sacudí levemente la cabeza para despejarme un poco.

Dos horas más tarde me encontraba en mi habitación terminando de arreglarme, mi cabello castaño lo deje suelto en pequeñas ondas que llegan hasta mi cintura, aplique el maquillaje suficiente y como toque final el vestido color palo de rosa, que me llega una cuarta arriba de la rodilla y que tiene un solo tirante, además de unos zapatos negros de aproximadamente 12 cm de altura, para terminar un pequeño bolso también negro, aplique un toque del perfume favorito de Cato y...

Cato, en todo ese tiempo no me había detenido a pensar en él, tal vez debido a que mi inconsciente reprimió el momento de nuestra "No discusión" dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro por haber recordado ese momento, pero bueno necesito aclarar ese tema con él.

Apenas voy a revisar la hora en mi celular cuando veo un mensaje que acaba de llegar

_"¡Hola Hermosa! Ya estoy llegando a tu edificio. Espero estés lista porque son las 7:00 y quisiera pasar a comprar un vino para el Doctor Abernathy. -Cato"_

Y así termina el mensaje, sin un beso ni nada... Seguramente sigue molesto, el signo de admiración significa algo de enfado, además de que el _"ya estoy llegando a tu edificio"_ se escucha un tanto violento y aunado a eso el punto final no ayuda en nada, por otra parte _"Espero ya estés lista"_ es como decir _"Termina de arreglarte porque no estoy de humor como para estarte esperando"_ y ¡No me mando un beso! _*Okay Katniss, tranquila estas sobre analizando la situación, no es el momento para sacar tus conocimientos de Psicología...*_ Pero ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo es que _Freud*_ soportaba la presión de recibir un mensaje así de cortante y no tener la inmensa necesidad de interpretar todas esas cosas? Claro que en sus tiempos no había celulares, ¡pero si cartas! Mierda estoy divagando, bien no debo de tomarme esto personal, tal vez viene manejando y por eso no pudo escribir nada mejor... Si eso debe de ser, además me llamo _"Hermosa"_ si eso está bien para mi _*Evasión*_ vino a mi mente esa palabra haciéndome sentir de nuevo mal, pero preferí ignorar ese sentimiento o al menos por el momento.

Cato llegó aproximadamente cinco minutos después y subió hasta mi piso, cuando abrí la puerta para recibirlo pude ver su atuendo, usaba un sofisticado traje gris y llevaba una camisa blanca, con dos botones desabrochados, se veía elegante, encantador y muy apuesto, eso ya lo sabía yo, Cato siempre se ve bien con lo que se ponga pero no estaba preparada para verlo de esa manera, estaba... Feliz.

Tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios y en cuanto me vio, me tomó por la cintura y me acerco a él para besarme, no pude hacer madamas que suspirar de alivio... Tal vez pensó mejor la situación para llegar a la conclusión de que estaba exagerando un poco las cosas, sea como sea, me alegra que estemos bien.

Como prometió llegamos a una licorería para comprar un vino tinto dulce, italiano y después llegamos exactamente a las 7:30 a la casa del Doctor Abernathy.

-Cato, Katniss... Es un gusto verlos-saludó mi ex-maestro y nos dejó entrar a la casa-Te ves hermosa, hija

-Gracias, lo mismo digo Doctor...-vi su mirada que me advertía que era bueno dejar las formalidades en esta cena-Haymitch, le sienta bien su traje negro

-Gracias... Pero entren-se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar, en el interior estaba su esposa de espaldas-Supongo que recuerdan a Effie, mi esposa

-Hola muchachos-saludo girándose hacia nosotros y dejándonos ver su vientre redondo

-Wow-exclamamos Cato y yo a la vez, no pude evitar sonrojarme

-No me había dicho que va a ser padre, Haymitch-le dijo mi novio acercándose a besar la mejilla de la mujer

-Así es, seis meses-confirmo Effie

-Pues felicidades-le sonreí

Después de eso nos enfrascamos en una agradable plática, Cato y el Doctor Abernathy hablaban algo acerca de la clínica psiquiátrica en la cual trabajan, yo por mi parte ayude a terminar de poner la mesa.

...

-Yo siempre supe que era una excelente estudiante-se mofaba el Doctor Abernathy mientras comíamos los medallones de res junto con espagueti a los tres quesos y un puré de papa que Effie preparó para nosotros, me centre en mi plato para ocultar un ligero rubor que ocasiono su comentario

-Haymitch siempre tenía algo bueno que platicarme de ti hija-confeso Effie lo que solo ayudo a intensificar mi sonrojo, Cato por su parte entrelazo su mano con la mía por debajo de la mesa-por eso insistí en conocerte

-Bueno es suficiente de hablar de mí, ¿Ya saben el sexo del bebé?-cambie de tema como si nada, ocasionando que soltaran una risa colectiva e hice un puchero infantil al tiempo que recargaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Cato

-Nunca has sido muy buena con el cambio de tema Preciosa-besó mi cabeza

-Bueno, es que no me gusta que hablen mucho de mí, solo eso-me escude recobrando mi postura

-Bueno, ya está bien dejen a Katniss-me defendió Effie y le agradecí con una leve sonrisa-Y si, ya sabemos que será nuestro bebé... Va a ser una niña

-Se llamará Maysilee, Maysilee Abernathy-dijo con orgullo el futuro padre

-Felicidades, debe de ser hermoso pasar por esta etapa-conteste recordando lo visto en alguna clase que las futuras madres a partir de esta experiencia comienzan a cambiar su conducta del sueño y otras cosas, pero que todo el cansancio se olvida cuando tienen a su hijo en brazos

-No sabes cuánto, pero ya verás cuando ustedes decidan tener bebés...-Effie dejo la frase sin terminar dado que me atragante con el vino y Cato me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda

-Ay mujer, los chicos tienen la vida por delante-Haymitch regaño a su esposa y fue casi como vivir de nuevo la cena en casa de los padres de Cato, Glimmer me pregunto que si pensábamos tener hijos y Marvel le llamo la atención con la misma frase

-Pero no lo descartamos ¿Verdad Amor?-la mirada de mi novio estaba lleva de esperanza

-Si, tal vez-lo complací pero muy en el fondo me recordé que nunca tendría hijos, no me gustó la dinámica que mis padres tenían conmigo y no correría el riesgo de fallar de la misma forma.

Con esa idea en mi cabeza deje que transcurriera la sin alguna intervención significativa de mi parte, ayude a Effie a recoger la loza y a servir el postre, un cheese cake con una salsa de chocolate que estaba delicioso.

-Bien Katniss, te imaginaras para que te hemos invitado a cenar-tomó la palabra el Doctor Abernathy

-Perdón pero no tengo idea-admití con una amplia sonrisa

-Mejor, bueno la cosa esta así-dejó su tenedor sobre el plato de su postre y sonrió por un lado, al instante Cato se tensó a mi lado-Tú has pasado los últimos dos años haciendo tus prácticas y servicio social en "Panem" el hospital psiquiátrico en el que trabajamos-asentí viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, había comenzado cuando estaba en sexto semestre, con la ayuda de mi novio y del Doctor; Mi función era dar terapia asistida a algunos pacientes internados ahí-Bueno, he estado hablando con los directivos y hemos llegado a una conclusión...

-Doctor Abernathy, sabe mi opinión-lo interrumpió Cato y en su voz había un tono de advertencia

-¿Tu opinión acerca de que, Amor?-le pregunte un tanto extrañada

-Katniss, te queremos en nuestro equipo. Permanentemente.-concluyó Abernathy y su esposa me sonrió ampliamente, busque la mirada de mi novio para compartir mi alegría con él, pero parecía como si su postre fuera lo más interesante en el mundo

-Quieren...

-Queremos contratarte Katniss, has demostrado ser una psicóloga excepcional, hay algunas cosas que debes de pulir pero lo lograrás, ya conoces a algunos pacientes-me aclaró entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa-además de que se te asignarían algunos nuevos, las consultas ya no serían asistidas, si no que tu tendrías plena libertad de aplicar los métodos que creas pertinentes

-Wow, Doctor Abernathy... Esto es... Significa mucho-apenas podía hablar de la emoción

-Es lo que te mereces hija-fue Effie la que habló-No sabes las ganas que tenia de decírtelo apenas entraste a la casa

-Wow, gracias-gire la cabeza de nuevo para ver a Cato pero él seguía absorto en su plato, tal parece que no le gustó la idea-¿Tu no dices nada Amor?

-Felicidades-respondió a secas y se puso de pie-Disculpen-a continuación escuchamos la puerta principal cerrarse

-Creo que mañana hablamos mejor, te espero en mi oficina a las 9:00 de la mañana-con eso dio por terminada la cena

-Claro y gracias por considerarme-me levante de mi lugar y fui a despedirme de cada uno-Tranquilos, conozco la salida, ustedes terminen su postre-agregue cuando vi que se ponían de pie para encaminarme

Al salir me encontré con que Cato estaba recargado en su Ibiza rojo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

-Creí que habías dejado ese vicio-reclame quitándoselo de los labios y tirándolo al pavimento para apagarlo

-Y yo creí que...-*Me amabas* complete en mi mente-olvídalo, sube para llevarte a casa

-De acuerdo-entre en el asiento del copiloto cuando abrió la puerta para mí, pasamos todo el camino en un silencio muy incómodo hasta que llegamos a mi edificio-¿Quieres subir?-ofrecí cuando el vigilante dejo entrar el carro después de reconocerme

-Hoy no-respondió cortante saliendo del carro para abrirme la puerta

-¿Que sucede?

-No quiero que aceptes el trabajo-me lo dijo sin rodeos, no pude hacer nada más que abrir la boca sorprendida

-¿Cuál es tu argumento?-puse mis manos en mis caderas

-Una cosa es practicar ahí y otra muy diferente es trabajar-se cruzó de brazos-Y no quiero que trabajes ahí

-Pues tú no decides por mi Cato Jones-replique conteniendo las lágrimas de enojo

-Por desgracia-dijo entre dientes antes de subir de nuevo a su auto y salir hacia la calle dejándome ahí parada en la puerta del edificio... Por segunda vez en ese día las lágrimas no salieron de mis ojos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uff! algo subido de tono el capitulo jajaja y algo extenso, pero sentí que así estaba bien ;) pero la opinión importante aquí es la des ustedes :3<strong>_

_**Gracias por leer :***_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

Casi me caigo de la cama en cuanto escuche la alarma de mi celular, la había puesto la noche anterior para no llegar tarde a la cita con el doctor Abernathy y así firmar mi contrato en "Panem, Hospital Psiquiátrico". Revise la hora en la pantalla de mi teléfono, las 7:30 tendría que apurarme para poder estar lista antes de las 8:30 y llegar allá a las 9:00, así que no lo pensé mucho para comenzar a arreglarme.  
>Una vez lista con mi falda negra en corte tubo y una blusa blanca de botones, me puse unos zapatos negros de tacón, tome mi bolsa y mi celular para abordar mi beetle gris metálico e irme...<br>Llegue al hospital cinco minutos antes de mi cita con mi ex maestro, por culpa maldito trafico casi no llego.  
>-¡Hey Catnip!-fue lo primero que escuche apenas entre en el edificio<br>-Hola, Gale-le sonreí y me acerque a besar su mejilla para después comenzar a alejarme-Hablamos al rato, voy tarde  
>-De acuerdo Catnip-dijo con desinterés y volviendo a ver unos documentos<br>Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del doctor Abernathy no pude evitar el sonreír al recordar mi primer encuentro con mi amigo, cuando recién empezaba mis practicas

#FlashBack#  
>-Enseguida viene el doctor Hawthorne a hablar contigo niña, espéralo en esta oficina-la recepcionista me hablo de una forma muy brusca ocasionando que me pusiera aun más nerviosa.<br>-Claro-dije al tiempo que me sentaba en una silla y comenzaba a jugar con mi papeleta de asignación  
>Los minutos pasaron y del doctor Haw... Lo que sea, ni sus luces. Suspire algo decepcionada, en verdad esperaba que mi maestro Haymitch Abernathy fuera el que me diera el recorrido, ya que él fue quien me ayudo a conseguir el lugar para cubrir el tiempo de mis practicas, pero bueno.<br>-Buenas tardes-escuche una voz grave a mis espaldas e inmediatamente me tense  
>-Buenas tardes-respondí apenas audible cuando un chico de aproximadamente 28 o 29 años, se sentó frente a mi<br>-Mi nombre es Gale, Gale Hawthorne-extendió una mano por encima del escritorio y la tomé  
>-Katniss Everdeen-me presente lo más claro que pude, pero los nervios hicieron que mi voz sonara baja y temblara un poco<br>-Bien, Catnip Everdeen Haymitch me dijo que...  
>-Es Katniss-me atreví a corregirlo con voz más firme<br>-¿Disculpa?-Hawthorne levanto la vista de sus papeles  
>-Es Katniss Everdeen, no Catnip-lo vi fijamente a sus ojos grises... Muchas veces me habían dicho que los mis intimidaban gracias a ese mismo color pero tal parece que siempre hay alguien mejor... Prácticamente me congelé<br>-Escuchó mal mi nombre-me recompuse y me senté derecha  
>-Bien... ¿Tienes tu hoja... Catnip?-hizo énfasis en la última palabra casi como si quisiera provocarme, a regañadientes le tendí mi pedazo de papel y al instante me arrepentí al ver lo arrugado que estaba-encantador<br>-Lo sé-no debí de haberle contestado de una forma tan descortés pero odio que la gente se comporte así de prepotente solo porque sabe que tiene autoridad, obviamente mi tono no paso desapercibido para el que me dedico otra fría mirada que no duro más de tres segundos porque comenzó a reírse-¿Que es tan gracioso?  
>-Valla, si que Haymitch tenía razón, eres una chica ruda-cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho sin parar de reír<br>-¡Yo no soy ruda!-declaré mirándolo en forma de advertencia, eso solo sirvió para que riera mas fuerte  
>-Vamos Catnip, te mostraré las instalaciones-se puso de pie aun con una sonrisa en sus labios, no me quedó nada más que seguirlo<br>-¿Dejaras de decirme Catnip?-comencé a hablarle de "tu" sin importarme si podía hacerlo o no  
>-Noup-sonrio altaneramente y sostuvo la puerta para mi... Entonces supe que para él ya no había "Katniss Everdeen" si no "Catnip Everdeen"<br>#FinFlashback#

-Katniss-salí de mis ensoñaciones con la voz de mi antiguo tutor cuando iba a tocar la puerta de su oficina  
>-Doctor Abernathy... Buenos días, lamento el retraso-baje la mirada pero el sonrió y abrió la puerta para entrar<br>-Así que... ¿Pensaste algo sobre la propuesta?-directo como siempre  
>-Doctor... No tengo nada que pensar, me interesa el trabajo y mucho-al parecer esa era la respuesta que esperaba porque inmediatamente puso un legajo frente a mí, en el cual contenía mi contrato. Después de leerlo y establecer mi sueldo y prestaciones, lo firmé.<br>-Bienvenida a Panem, hija-se puso frente a mí y me dio un abrazo  
>-Gracias doctor Abernathy, no se arrepentirá-le prometí<br>-Una cosa más... Llámame Haymitch  
>-De acuerdo, Haymitch<p>

-¡Hawthorne! ¡Tengo el trabajo!-apenas distinguí a mi amigo de espaldas corrí hacia él que me recibió los brazos abiertos  
>-Ya lo suponía Catnip, todo el mundo aquí lo sabia-palmeo ligeramente mi espalda<br>-No me importa, ¡soy feliz!  
>-Supongo que Catito también lo está, mira que trabajar con su novia-mi amigo lo dijo sin malicia pero no pude evitar el congelarme... En todo ese tiempo no me había detenido a pensar en mi novio, tal parece que mi inconsciente hizo un buen trabajo reprimiendo los sucesos de la noche anterior-Tema delicado verdad<br>-Si-me aparte con cuidado de su abrazo  
>-¿Se puede saber que sucedió?-estuve tentada en decir "nada" pero no soy muy buena con las mentiras... Y nunca podría mentirle a ese chico que considero mi mejor amigo<br>-Cato no quiere que trabaje aquí... No me dijo el porqué, solo se molestó-dije sin pensar-¿Verdad que está siendo un tonto egoísta? Ni siquiera me da una buena razón  
>-Katniss, yo...<br>-Espera... ¿Katniss?-me extrañe ya que es rara la vez que me llama así, lo que significa que algo pasaba. Entonces lo escuche, un leve carraspeo a mis espaldas y justo un momento después mi novio pasó por un lado de nosotros sin siquiera mirarnos-Joder Gale, pudiste haberme dicho que estaba detrás de mí  
>-Lo lamento-me dijo algo apenado y enseguida salí tras mi novio<br>La habitación en la que Cato estaba tenia la puerta entreabierta, respire profundamente antes de entrar.  
>-¿Así que tonto egoísta no?-me dijo apenas entré, lo pude ver recostado en la cama sin sabanas, su cabello rubio se veía hermoso por el reflejo del sol que entraba por la ventana y estuve tentada a pasar una de mis manos por él, pero me contuve<br>-No puedes negar lo de egoísta, te niegas a que trabaje aquí sin darme alguna explicación-me acerque a la cama para poder sentarme junto a sus pies, no logre mi cometido ya que cuando Cato me sintió mas cerca se enderezó  
>-Kat, amor... Esto no es lo que quiero para ti. Temo por tú-dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas y por ese breve momento fue como antes, como si no hubiéramos discutido<br>-No lo hagas, voy a estar bien-lo vi fijamente a los ojos y acaricie su rostro, pude sentir que no se había rasurado esa mañana... No pude evitar imaginar que no lo había hecho porque ya venía tarde, ocasionado por haberse levantado después de su hora, todo gracias a no haber dormido bien... Rompí el contacto visual, no iba a ponerme a interpretar todo eso  
>-Katniss, esto no es como lo pintan en las películas... Mucho menos como en tus practicas, no me pidas que no tema por ti-tomó ligeramente mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo<br>-Ya firmé Cato, no hay vuelta atrás y si la hubiera, yo no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad-replique y en sus ojos pude ver algo de enfado, pero tan pronto como llego se fue-conozco las consecuencias... Voy a estar bien  
>Le sonreí ampliamente y él se encargó de juntar nuestros labios, tal parece que lo convencí. Poco a poco Cato fue subiendo la intensidad del beso por lo que tenía que pararlo, si no correríamos el riesgo de hacer algo indebido ahí... Así que me separe despacio.<br>-Te veo en mi departamento-le susurre  
>como si alguien pudiera oírnos y bese su nariz<br>-Apenas salga voy para allá-sin duda se le veía más animado, beso mis labios rápidamente y camino hacia la puerta-Te amo-dijo antes de irse sin esperar una respuesta  
>-Gracias-susurré<p>

Cato me había dicho que saldría de su turno cerca de las 5:30, por lo que para las 6:00 aproximadamente llegaría a mi departamento. Así que cuando llegué no tenía prisa alguna en arreglarme dado que apenas eran las 11:50 de la mañana, al contrario, me puse unos jeans deslavados y una blusa de tirantes amarilla y recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta para andar cómoda en casa. Me preparé algo para almorzar y sentarme a ver un rato la televisión, pero en ese justo momento sonó el timbre de la casa  
>-Ya voy-dije de forma traviesa, tal parece que mi novio consiguió darse una escapadita<br>Sonriente me encaminé a la puerta, al abrirla me topé con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules que me suplicaban ayuda...  
>-Katniss-susurró antes de desmayarse en mis brazos<br>-¡Prim!-grite asustada al ver los golpes en su rostro...

Algo realmente malo había pasado

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaa! Una gran disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo el martes pasado :( pero TODOS los archivos en mi USB se borraron y tuve que reescribir este segundo capitulo : pero bueno... ya esta aqui, un poquito mas corto que el original peero con todo lo escencial :3 espero les haya gustado :D **_

_**Muchas, pero muuuuchas gracias a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un review en el primer capitulo *-***_

_**Berenicita Cullen, Coraline T, Emybax y Nomi-desu... gracias, me sacaron una sonrisa cuando me llegaron sus reviews :)**_

_**Asi mismo a las personas que marcaron Favorito/Follow y asi :3**_

_**Gracias por leer y besos :***_

_**Emybax: Que bueno que te gusto el comienzo del fic :3 espero siga asi :v y con respecto a un Cato tierno, si me han dicho que es muy raro, pero quise salirme un poquito del molde XD **_


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Prim no despertaba, tarde un poco en poder llevarla hasta mi recamara y recostarla para que estuviera mejor... No podía sacar de mi mente la imagen de mi hermana golpeada y su rostro lleno de terror, ¿Que le paso para orillarla a visitarme? Sin duda se metería en muchos problemas con Brutus, nuestro padre, a menos claro de que el haya sido el responsable de todo esto... Si es así, no respondo de mí

-Katniss-escuche la débil voz de mi pequeña hermana, bueno, pequeña es un decir ya que tiene 17 años, pero la sigo viendo como la niña de 5 que llegaba muy sucia después de jugar con nuestro vecino.

-Aquí estoy patito-me senté a su lado y acaricie su frente apartando un mechón de su rubio cabello. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al recordar la primera vez que la llame de esa forma, todo gracias a que la blusa que usaba de pequeña siempre se le salía de la parte trasera del pantalón

-Cuack-exclamó con una sonrisa, pero de inmediato hizo una mueca por el dolor

-¿Que paso, Prim?-la vi fijamente suplicando por la verdad-Fue...

-Fue mi culpa, no debí de haber estado sola en la casa con Rory-mi hermana trato de sentarse y bajo la mirada apenada

-Espera... ¿Quién es Rory?-la pregunta salió de mis labios sin permiso, Prim comenzó a mover mucho las manos y evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual, aun cuando tratara de evitarlo busque alguna interpretación para su comportamiento: Evasión, nerviosismo y ansiedad-Primrose

-Rory, es un... Un amigo-obviamente estaba mintiendo, nunca fue muy buena en eso, presione un poco más con la mirada-Okay... Rory es... Mi novio

Fue como si lanzaran una bomba justo sobre mi cabeza, quede tan aturdida que cabe la posibilidad de que me le quedara viendo como una tonta.

-Tu... Novio, bueno eso no importa mucho ahora... El punto es, ¿Brutus...-"te golpeo?" no pude terminar la frase, no quiero ni imaginarme tal cosa

-Kat, ya te lo dije... Fue mi culpa, papá

-¡No debió de haberte golpeado!-me levante rápidamente de la cama y camine por la habitación... Ese maldito infeliz golpeo a mi hermanita y lo peor de todo, mi madre no había hecho ¡Nada! Además de que Prim piensa que todo es su culpa

-Pero...

-¡No hay pero que valga!-la vi directamente a los ojos e inmediatamente se encogió por el miedo, me odie a mí misma por eso, por lo que me tranquilice y volví a mi lugar junto a ella-Prim, no trates de justificarlo, por más enojado que estuviera no debió de haberte golpeado... ¿Que hizo Portia al respecto?

-Mamá... Ella, solo lloraba-su voz era casi un susurro y tuve que luchar para no desesperarme-y me veía muy decepcionada

-Okay... Okay-suspire, las palabras no acudían a mí por lo que no dije nada mas-sabes... Es mejor que hablemos de esto más tarde, ahora no me siento lo suficientemente tranquila como para hablar de forma civilizada... Mejor recuéstate un rato y te preparare algo de comer ¿Vale?

-Vale-vi cómo se acomodaba y la tape con las sabanas, los moretones en su rostro solo hacía que me sintiera peor conmigo misma por haberla dejado en ese horrible lugar que antes llamaba "hogar" es tanta la impotencia que eso me causa-Katniss, tampoco es tu culpa

-Descansa patito-bese su frente y cerró los ojos al instante pensando que con sus palabras me había tranquilizado... Pero la verdad es que no sirvieron de nada.

...

-Hola amor-en cuanto abrí la puerta Cato se abalanzo sobre mis labios y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta detrás de él-te extrañe tanto, hermosa

-Cato... Espera-lo frene separándolo de mi cuerpo

-Oh claro, primero vamos a cenar verdad-me sonrió alegremente y tomo mi mano para salir a la calle

-No podemos salir... Cato, hubo un incidente-al mencionar la palabra "incidente" sentí como el cuerpo de mi novio se tenso

-Define incidente...

-¿Katniss?-no le respondí porque la voz de mi hermanita se escuchó

-¿Quien...-Cato se quedó muy sorprendido cuando la figura de mi Hermana entro en la sala

-Cato, ella es Primrose... Everdeen-en la cara de mi novio vi el entendimiento, por su parte mi hermana se sonrojo-Prim, él es Cato Jones... Mi novio

-Un gusto-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y les sonreí

-Eres muy linda Primrose-Cato se acercó a saludarla

-Oye... Me pondré celosa-dije en broma, mi novio se giró para verme con una leve sonrisa en su rostro-Hum, bueno... Quieren pedir algo para cenar

-Oh yo, yo no quisiera causar problemas... Si ustedes ya tenían planes, no se preocupen por mí-Prim replico bajando la mirada

-Claro que no patito, vamos a cenar los 3 juntos.

Pedimos pizza y la comimos en la sala mientras mi novio y yo poníamos al tanto a mi hermanita de nuestra relación, además de algunas anécdotas que le sacaban una que otra sonrisa

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con tu novio Primrose?-y ahí iba mi querido novio a tocar un tema complicado

-Cato...-advertí

-¿Qué? Solo es una pregunta-me contestó con una sonrisa irónica

-Está bien Katniss, Rory y yo tenemos cerca de dos meses juntos-mi hermanita se encogió de hombros

-Genial-Cato comenzó a hacerle más preguntas y pronto quede fuera de la conversación, así que no me quedo más que terminar de cenar en silencio.

-Y esto...-Cato paso su pulgar por el moreton en la mejilla de mi hermana, la cual no pudo contener un escalofrió-¿Cómo paso, Primrose?

-Hum...-ella dudo un momento y al instante decidí incluirme en la plática-Fue, mi padre

-Y lo hizo por...-mi novio la ínsito a continuar

-Rory y yo estábamos en casa, mis padres habían salido a cenar, pensé que... Que era una buena idea el estar juntos, ya que por la escuela nos veíamos muy poco. Por eso lo llame-mi hermana derramo algunas lágrimas que Cato se apresuró a limpiar. Si no se hubiera tratado de mi hermana menor posiblemente me hubiera puesto como una loca. Si lo sé, "Celotipia" es una palabra que me describe bien pero... Soy algo... Poco insegura.-Vimos películas, algo normal. Al terminar la película, Rory se despidió de mi con un inocente beso...-mi sentido de alarma se disparó, en mi cabeza no cabe la imagen de mi hermanita besándose con un chico, ¡Por los bigotes y calva de Freud! Ella es mi patito-ahí fue cuando llegaron mis papas

-Los encontraron besándose-las palabras salieron con dificultad de mis labios, en parte por imaginarme la escena y lo que el maldito de Brutus le hizo-¿A caso no escucharon el auto?

-Katniss...-Cato me reprendió con la mirada, y me cruce de brazos pero vamos! El beso no era tan inocente si no pudieron escuchar el motor de un auto, recapacite en la forma en la que me estaba comportando pero seguí en mi misma posición-Primrose... El, Brutus ¿Te golpeo?

-Yo estoy en perfectas condiciones en comparación de Rory-mi hermanita sollozo al tiempo que abrazaba a mi novio por el cuello-Salí de la casa en contra de mi voluntad, Rory... me insistía para que me fuera... una vez que la atención de mi padre se enfocó en él... Lo abandone Cato, lo deje ahí solo

-Shh, tranquila. Lo que hiciste estuvo bien, estoy seguro de que eso era lo que tu novio esperaba que hicieras-le susurro al oído al tiempo que acariciaba con una mano el rubio cabello de mi hermana y con la otra trazaba círculos en su espalda, extrañamente me sentí como una intrusa

-Cato... Qué tal si... Mi padre no se controla

-BASTA! Deja de llamarlo padre!-me levante enojada de mi lugar-mira lo que te hizo y aun así lo llamas padre?!-Prim sollozo aún más contra el cuello de mi novio

-Katniss por favor! Este no es el momento... Debes de controlarte, te recuerdo que tu más que nadie debe de saber controlarse en estas situaciones-la forma en que lo dijo me hizo congelarme al instante, nunca antes me había hablado en ese tono... Había algo en su forma de hablarme que no logre identificar. Pero sin duda me lastimó.

...

-Se quedó dormida-me dijo Cato en cuanto entro de nuevo en la sala después de un rato de haberse llevado a Prim para platicar a solas en su cuarto-No paraba de llorar y lamento decirte que no manejaste muy bien la situación

-Pues perdona que este preocupada por mi hermanita, llega a mi casa golpeada, me entero que tiene novio y aunado a eso escucho como sigue llamando "padre" a un tipo que la maltrata y "madre" a una señora que no movió un dedo para evitar que su esposo casi matara a golpes a su hija-le conteste lo más tranquila que pude, lo cual no fue mucho

-Si Katniss, pero debes de controlarte. Sé que es difícil...

-No tu no lo sabes, no tuviste que aguantarlos por 16 malditos años-lo interrumpí-Tenía 6 cuando Prim nació y para cuando llegue a la edad de 8 prácticamente yo la educaba-reclame con ojos llorosos y esperaba que me abrazara, en verdad necesitaba sentir sus fuertes brazos reconfortándome... No llegaron

-Okay, no entiendo. Pero recuerda esto... Debes de controlarte, porque si no, no vas a poder hacer bien TU trabajo-y enseguida lo supe; seguía molesto por eso ¿Pero acaso no habíamos superado eso? ¡Que rayos le pasa! Me contuve y no le respondí nada.

Silencio, un largo e incómodo silencio.

Mi celular sonó cuando recibí un mensaje "¿Prim está contigo? -Mamá" respondí un simple "Si." y enseguida lo apagué.

-Bien, es algo tarde-Cato hablo para llamar mi atención ya que me había sumergido en mis propios pensamientos-es mejor irme

-Claro, ¿te veo mañana?-le pregunte como si nada

-No. Es mejor que pases el día con Primrose, te necesita-hablo con desinterés y se acercó a besar mi mejilla-Hablamos luego

Solo atine a mover afirmativamente mi cabeza antes de que saliera por la puerta principal. Entonces me permití llorar.

El domingo lo pase con mi hermanita que sorprendentemente estaba mucho mejor, al parecer la plática con mi novio había funcionado de maravilla, me agrado mucho eso.

-Mi número del celular eta pegado en la nevera, hay algo de comida en la alacena y te deje dinero junto al televisor por si quieres ordenar algo para comer-le di instrucciones a Prim antes de irme a mi primer día de trabajo

-Es la tercera vez que me lo dices Katniss-me replico aun un poco adormilada

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa me llamas-bese su frente y la cubrí mejor con las sabanas de la cama, antes de irme me fije en el espejo para comprobar mi atuendo formal que consiste en un pantalón de vestir negro, una blusa de manga larga color turquesa y un chaleco también negro, unos zapatos altos y poco maquillaje complementan el atuendo.

Cuando decidí que el momento narcisista había pasado, me encamine hacia Panem.

...

-Hey Catnip, ¿Estas lista?-mi amigo Gale me saludo en cuanto cruce la puerta de entrada, hasta pareciera que me estaba esperando

-Por supuesto, pero ahora no puedo hablar. Haymitch me está esperando-camine apresuradamente hacia la oficina de mi nuevo jefe, pero mi amigo se interpuso en mi camino

-No tengo tiempo para juegos Gale-le replique seria y con algo de paciencia

-Siendo así comencemos tu recorrido-me regalo una amplia sonrisa y en ese momento note los papeles que sostenía entre sus manos-Yo soy el encargado de mostrarte a tus pacientes

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heeeeey hola... ya se que aun no es martes peeeero como voy a andar muy ocupada estos días por los preparativos de navidad :D decidi actualizar hoy <strong>_

_**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y quiero dar las gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review o poner follow y favorito... muchas gracias en especial a **_

_**Berenicita Cullen felitopia1 Claubell1806 y X:(por ciento que bueno que te engancho la historia... y aquí está lo que le pasó a Prim :o por el momento no puedo ayudarte con lo de Cato y Katniss jaja)**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer y felices fiestas los quiero mucho :***_


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

No pude evitar sonreír ante la coincidencia de que mi amigo fuera mi "guía" ahora que iba a empezar a trabajar formalmente, tal vez eso mismo pensó el ya que me sonrió de una forma divertida.

-Bien, sígueme Catnip-puse los ojos en blanco ante mi tonto apodo y lo seguí por el pasillo.

Por todos los lados había personas que caminaban como en estado zombi gracias a los medicamentos, nunca me ha gustado eso ya que aun cuando tengan algunos desórdenes mentales no deben de estar así todo el tiempo. Llegamos hasta una habitación con la puerta cerrada, algo raro ya que usualmente los pacientes no están en sus recamaras.

-Mags, 78 años. No se conoce nada mas de ella-comenzó mi amigo con voz pausada y me paso un legajo en el cual venia la información de la ancianita, además de una foto donde mostraba una mujer de cabello blanco, bien podría ser la abuelita de cualquiera-llegó aquí hace un año aproximadamente, sus familiares la han abandonado, algo muy triste. Alzheimer avanzado, ha olvidado como hablar y usualmente se queda viendo a la nada, por eso la tenemos en su cuarto que cuenta con vigilancia las 24 horas... ¿Quieres entrar a conocerla?

-Si-dije con dificultad

-Solo 5 minutos-asentí una vez más y entre.

Mags no se movió en cuanto abrí la puerta, simplemente se quedó contemplando la blanca pared frente a ella, tal vez se deba a que esta medicada al igual que los demás pacientes

-Hola-la salude sentándome a su lado-Soy Katniss Everdeen, su terapeuta-toque levemente sus manos marcadas por la edad y entorno sus ojos hacia mí, había una súplica en ellos, un nudo se instaló en mi garganta al verla de esa manera... Apenas iba a acariciar su cabello cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta y Gale me indico que debíamos seguir, no pude creer que ya hubieran pasado los minutos.

Recorrimos el pasillo hasta llegar a una sala donde estaba un pequeño grupo de personas sentadas en una mesa, al parecer estaban en una sesión de grupo. Algunas de las personas en ese lugar parecían estar poniendo su mayor empeño en prestar atención al doctor entre ellos, pero había en especial una chica que no trataba de disimular su desinterés

-Johanna Mason-Gale señalo a esa chica de cabello negro que estaba al lado derecho del terapeuta, a decir verdad se veía muy normal-28 años, sufre de depresión severa. Ha intentado suicidarse 2 veces en lo que va del año. Siempre vuelve, logra un avance pero regresa meses después. Según los datos que tenemos, vive sola en un departamento. Sin familia. En verdad no me sorprende mucho su situación.

-Es casi 5 años mayor que yo-hice el comentario algo sorprendida, si es mayor que yo, tratarla como paciente podría llegar a ser algo complicado

-Ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con ella, ahora está en sus grupo de apoyo-mi amigo puso una mano en mi espalda para que siguiéramos el recorrido

A continuación salimos a los jardines en donde un chico de cabello cobrizo y con el uniforme celeste de los pacientes del hospital, estaba sentado en una banca, observaba minuciosamente sus manos, como buscando alguna imperfección. Justo cuando pensé que había terminado volvió a repetir el comportamiento. Además de que movía continuamente su pie derecho, Ansiedad y…

-Finnick Odair. 28 años. Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo-Gale me tendió un tercer legajo con la fotografía de mi tercer paciente-Ingreso hace 4 meses ya que empezó a presentar algunas alucinaciones que representaban un riesgo tanto para él como para su familia, necesita una medicación pero se niega rotundamente a tomarlas, ya está un poco más controlado pero sigue siendo difícil de tratarlo, suele ser además muy terco...-asentí al tiempo que revisaba su archivo, definitivamente lo iba a estudiar a fondo ya que ms daba la impresión de que ese chico era un caso especial-Por lo pronto empezaras con ellos tres y conforme Haymitch y el consejo lo vean, se te asignaran más pacientes

-Claro-no pude ocultar mi entusiasmo-Hum... Ya puedo comenzar o debo de hablar con Haymitch

-El está en una junta y no se va a desocupar hasta más tarde... ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un café?-yo quería empezar lo más pronto posible, pero no había desayunado y ya tenía algo de hambre, por lo que acepte su invitación.

...

-Creí que Cato me iba a dar el recorrido el primer día-acepte algo decepcionada cuando salíamos del local con nuestra compra

-Así que no te gusto que yo te lo diera-Gale puso una mano sobre su pecho para lucir ofendido, un chico que paso por nuestro lado al ver el ademan que hizo mi amigo le guiñó un ojo, no pude evitar reírme-Lo lamento amigo, vengo con mi chica-dijo en dirección a donde se había ido el muchacho, al instante me calle

-¿Pero qué rayos Gale?-le dije sorprendida

-Lo lamento, pero no quiero que piense que...-bajo la voz a un susurro-Ya sabes, bateo para el otro lado-intento hacerme reír pero yo seguía muy confundida-Okay, lo lamento

-Gale... ¿Eres gay?-la pregunta salió de mis labios sin que lo pudiera evitar y comencé a reír como loca

-Qué cosas dices Catnip... Yo no soy gay-mi amigo se veía un poco nervioso

-Es que no te he conocido novia alguna-lo provoqué porque vamos... ¿Qué es la amistad sin un poco de bullying?-Está bien si lo eres...

-Katniss, si lo fuera ya lo sabrías-me prometió al tiempo que abría la puerta principal del hospital para que entrara

-Okay, gracias supongo

-Hola amor-tal pareciera que Cato nos estaba esperando en la recepción porque en cuanto entramos se paró firmemente-Supongo que ya comiste algo ¿verdad?

-Supones bien-le contesté con algo de indiferencia, no debería, pero sigo algo molesta con él por nuestra última discusión.

-¿Ya conociste a tus pacientes?-la pregunta no era la gran cosa pero... Si se supone que no le gusta mi trabajo, no tiene que fingir que si

-Obviamente Cato... Sabes, voy a verlos justo ahora-me alejé de su alcance ya que se había acercado unos pasos

-Pues te acompaño

-No, Gale lo hará ¿Verdad que si?-vi a mi amigo con una súplica silenciosa

-Yo... Hum, no lo sé Catn... Katniss-se corrigió al ver la mirada acusadora de mi novio

-Vamos Gale, tengo pacientes que visitar-tomé a mi amigo por el brazo y comenzamos a caminar, pude notar lo tenso que Gale se por como Cato nos seguía con la mirada

En ningún momento miré para atrás, aun cuando escuché como la recepcionista reía ante una cosa que mi novio le dijo en voz baja.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heeeey! ¿Como han estado mis lectores como se pasaron la navidad? ¿Les regalaron algo? a mi me dieron libros *-* pero bueno...<strong>_

_**Aqui tienen el capitulo de hoy :3 espero lo hayan disfrutado :D por cierto es el ultimo capitulo del año :o**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos los Favoritos/follows/reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo pasado y especialmente gracias a:**_

_**Berenicita Cullen, Coraline T, Claubell1806 y "X"**_

_**Espero pasen un muy feliz fin de año y que empiecen con todo el 2015 en compañía de su familia y amigos :* Muchas gracias por leer, los quiero mucho y nos leemos pronto :D**_

_X: Se que Brutos es un maldito pero es el padre que le tocó a Katniss y que le vamos a hacer jajaja okno, aún no te puedo prometer nada dobre Cato y nuestra chica en llamas pero vamos a ver que dice el tiempo jajaja gracias por tu review :D_

**_Besoos :*_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

-¿Y a quién quieres conocer primero?-Gale trato de no hacer algún comentario sobre lo ocurrido con mi novio hace unos momentos, en verdad se lo agradezco

-¿Que tal a la chica? Johanna-es su rostro vi la sorpresa pero no dijo nada y en cambio me llevo a donde debe de estar ella

...

-¡Hey Beetee!-mi amigo saludó a un doctor que acababa de salir de una recamara, me sorprendió no reconocerlo, pero tal vez se debe a que yo solo estaba en el área de practicantes

-Hola Gale-le contestó con algo de nerviosismo en su voz-señorita Everdeen

-Hola-le conteste algo extrañada de que supiera mi nombre y antes de que pudiera mencionarlo ya se había alejado por el pasillo

-El Doctor Beetee Latier, siempre se comporta de esa manera, creo saber la causa pero... Es un secreto-hizo un ademan de cerrar un cierre sobre su boca y me sonrió-Vamos, tienes que conocer a tu paciente

Llegamos hasta lo que parecía ser una oficina pero cuando entramos me di cuenta de que solo se trataba de mi consultorio... ¡Esperen! Mi consultorio

-Bienvenida Catnip-mi amigo Gale me dejo pasearme por el lugar el cual estaba previsto de un escritorio donde había una pequeña plaquita con mi nombre grabado en ella "Katniss Everdeen-Psicóloga", mi mirada fue directamente a un estante lleno de libros que sin duda me servirían y cuando creí que había visto todo me di cuenta de que aún faltaba lo mejor... Un diván negro de piel, estaba al otro lado del lugar-¿Y bien?

-Me encanta-sonreí ampliamente-ya puedo comenzar

-Pues voy por la chica-dijo antes de salir y dejarme sola.

Comencé a pasearme nuevamente por el lugar hasta que mi celular sonó sacándome de mis ensoñaciones ya que el numero era el de mi casa

-Prim... ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Como que paso?-una voz que no era la de mi hermana me contesto al otro lado de la línea-Llego a tu casa para salir a comer y me topo con la sorpresa de que ya estás trabajando

-¡Madge!-exclame emocionada al reconocer su voz-Lamento no haberte dicho nada pero... Rayos, yo pensé que te habías ido a Londres después de la graduación y...-escuche como carraspeaban a mis espaldas, mi amigo estaba cruzado de brazos y una chica estaba a su lado-te llamo luego

-Pero...-no le di tiempo de preguntar nada ya que colgué inmediatamente

-Lo lamento, ya está apagado-prometí y me senté en una de las sillas frente al escritorio

-Bien Johanna, ella es Katniss Everdeen, tu nueva terapeuta-nos presentó mi amigo mientras la invitaba a pasar, su lenguaje corporal me decía a gritos que no estaba interesada y que la iba a tener muy difícil.

-¿Esa mocosa va a ser mi terapeuta? Vamos Hawthorne, ¡es menor que yo!-dijo algo indignada-¿Porque no puedo seguir siendo tu paciente?-hizo la pregunta en un susurro y se acercó más de lo debido a mi amigo, cabe recalcar que para este momento mi barbilla casi tocaba el suelo por lo abierta que estaba mi boca

-Porque son órdenes del Doctor Abernathy-le contesto Gale alejándola de su espacio personal, fue mi turno de carraspear-Hum, lo lamento Katniss bueno las dejo para que... Bueno adiós

En cuanto mi amigo cerró la puerta tras el pude sentir como el ambiente se tensó, me pude de pie y camine hasta donde estaba Johanna

-Como ya te dijo el Doctor Hawthorne, soy Katniss Everdeen y vamos a llevar algunas sesiones juntas... ¿Te parece si tomas asiento y platicamos un poco?-la invite a sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio

-No. Mira Everdeen. Las dos sabemos que no quiero estar aquí... Porque no te ahorras tiempo y dices que ya estoy bien, me dejan salir de este loquero, regreso a mi casa y me mato de una buena vez... Así de simple-sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, pudo haber dolor, ira, o cualquier otro sentimiento en ellas pero no, parecía que no tenían ningún sentido

-Esa no es una opción Johanna, así que es mejor que te sientes-hable lo más firme que pude, aunque no fue mucho ya que esta chica me intimidaba un poquito. Por un momento creí que no iba a hacerme caso pero sorprendentemente se sentó donde le había indicado, algo sorprendida tome mi lugar junto a ella

-¿No se supone que tú vas del otro lado del escritorio? ¿O acaso es que estas muy pequeña y no te vas a ver por encima de él?-preguntó con sarcasmo

-Vamos a comenzar...-Hable ignorando su comentario, lo que ocasiono que pusiera los ojos en blanco y cruzara sus brazos y piernas "Rechazo y se niega a tener una conversación" pensé

-¿Por qué estoy aquí cierto? Bueno para hacerlo más corto y menos tedioso... Estoy aquí porque intente matarme 2 veces en 6 meses-comenzó a hablar sin darme tiempo de hacer mi pregunta-¿la razón? Bueno, supongamos que tú eres feliz con tu familia, una niña normal de 12 años... Todo bien. Pero un día llegas a tu casa después de la escuela y estas teniendo una comida "normal" con tus padres y hermano mayor, cuando llegan a la casa unos tipos muy misteriosos y tocan a la puerta... Bueno, no tocan de la manera más educada si no que casi la tiran... La cara tu madre se tensa y tu padre comprende toda la situación-Johanna no me ve directamente a los ojos mientras cuenta su relato, hago algunos apuntes en mi libreta

-Y...-aliento a seguir, habría sido un milagro si me hubiera dicho lo demás

-¡Esto es ridículo! He contado esta historia cientos de veces... ¡¿Acaso no tienen un archivo con todo lo que digo?!-se puso de pie muy indignada-¿O solo quieren verme sufrir? al recordar como esos malditos bastardos mataron a mis padres frente a mi hermano y a mi sin saber que estábamos ocultos en una alacena ¡Y luego preguntan qué porque me quiero matar! A pero ¿ustedes quieren que se los cuente todo verdad?-me hizo una seña obscena con el dedo medio de su mano y salió del lugar, alcance a escuchar que estando en el pasillo gritó-A la mierda con todos ustedes

...

-Así que la chica se te escapo-fue lo primero que me dijo Cato al entrar en mi consultorio, en su voz había cierto tono de burla

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-me sorprendió su comentario

-Aquí hay cámaras, preciosa-se paró frente a mí que seguía sentada y trato de besarme, gire mi cara para evitárselo, por lo que el beso quedo en mi mejilla-¿Ahora que tienes Katniss?

-¡Te estas burlando! Primero me dices que no quieres que trabaje aquí, luego haces como si te importara lo que hago y finalmente vienes a reírte de lo que paso... ¿Así quieres que te bese?-me puse de pie para hacerle frente, en sus labios había una sonrisa traviesa, tuve que luchar contra mis impulsos de besarlo... ¡Porque por Dios se ve muy lindo!

-Supuse que necesitabas reírte de lo ocurrido-ese fue su argumento antes de intentar besarme de nuevo.

Se lo permití.

Pronto sentí como me empujo contra el escritorio y se posiciono entre mis piernas

-¡Cato!-lo separe de mi cuerpo al recordar su comentario sobre las cámaras

-Te extraño tanto preciosa-susurró acercándose más a mí-no me gusta que estemos enojados

-Y la culpa de quien es-le dije con sarcasmo y me pare para sentarme detrás del escritorio, al instante me arrepentí por el tono que use

-Hum okay...¿ Que te parece si te invito a comer?-puso su mejor cara de cachorrito

-Suena genial pero... Quisiera ver a Prim, para asegurarme de que este bien y mi amiga Madge está en la ciudad, tal parece que no se fue a Londres... ¿Y si mejor comemos con ellas?-la pregunta sonaba igual de tonta en mi cabeza como fuera de ella

-Mejor que sea una cena, los 4 juntos... Y unas películas, además de palomitas-me sonrió tomando mis manos, simplemente me quede sorprendida-¿Te parece en mi casa a las 9?

-Mejor en la mía

-Pues en la tuya será- sonrió ampliamente antes de besarme brevemente en los labios-Te amo-y ahí estaba de nuevo esa frase, lo bese nuevamente para evitar decir algo, eso ayudo a que se fuera satisfecho.

-Y bien... ¿Estas lista para hablar con tu siguiente paciente?-apenas se había ido Cato cuando Gale entro

-Creo que solo voy a observar al chico, Finnick-al parecer sorprendí a mi amigo con mi petición pero no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Gale me llevo hasta una cámara _Gesell*_ en donde podría observar a Finnick durante una rato.

Al principio lo note algo extrañado de estar en ese lugar, mas no parecía como si nunca hubiera estado en una de esas cámaras, su comportamiento fue el esperado a su diagnóstico, repetía patrones y comportamientos pero algo seguía sin parecerme correcto, estuve observándolo cerca de una hora hasta que el Doctor Abernathy me sorprendió con su visita

-Creo que ya es suficiente Katniss-me dijo sentándose en una de las sillas junto a mi

-Pero...-no me atreví a expresar en voz alta mis pensamientos

-Ya tendrás más tiempo de tratar con el joven Odair-aparte mi vista de sus ojos y pude ver como una enfermera de cabello negro se llevaba a chico de cabello cobrizo-Te parece si vamos a comer

Definitivamente no era una pregunta, por lo que lo seguí a la cafetería del lugar, hablamos de varias cosas sin relevancia y sobre mi trabajo en Panem, me iba a encargar de mis 3 primeros pacientes y el como también iba a estar frente a algunos grupos de apoyo con otros pacientes, además de que estaba pendiente asignarme a una persona más para tratarlo, pero eso lo veríamos mas adelante.

-Por el momento creo que es un buen inicio... Solo debes de controlar mejor a la señorita Mason-me dijo mi ex maestro al llegar a la puerta de mi consultorio-pero nadie es perfecto, si gustas puedes retirarte, solo por hoy. Estoy al tanto de la situación con tu hermanita

-Cato se lo dijo-afirme ya que mi novio era la única persona al tanto del incidente

-Me lo dijo esta mañana-me lo dijo como si nada-es mejor que estés con ella

-Si señor-le sonreí agradecida-nos vemos mañana

...

Algo andaba mal. Mi departamento estaba extrañamente en absoluto silencio y no había señal de mi hermanita.

Apenas estaba a punto de llamarla cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y mi hermana entro junto con mi amiga Madge

-¡Katniss!-dijeron ambas en cuanto me vieron parada en medio de la sala

-¿Dónde estabas Primrose Everdeen? No se te ocurrió que pudiste haberme llamado para avisarme que iban a salir juntas-no deje que me explicara nada

-De hecho si te llamamos, pero tú estabas muy ocupada para atendernos-Madge entro en defensa de mi hermanita que estaba pálida por la forma en la que le hable

-Bien mi error-acepte y por primera vez me fije en las bolsas que cargaban-Eso es...

-¡Ropa! Madge me llevo a comprarla, dijo que si me iba a quedar necesitaría algo de ella-mi hermanita hablo emocionada, por una parte tenía razón, no tenía ropa en mi casa y ni por error la iba a dejar volver a esa casa. Pero por otra parte estaba el hecho de que se encontraba en el último semestre de preparatoria, pronto entraría a la universidad y el dinero...

-Te lo pagare-le dije a mi amiga cuando Prim fue a su recamara para guardar su ropa

-Claro que no, yo la invite. Me niego rotundamente a que me lo pagues-Madge se cruzó de brazos, desde ahí supe que llevaba las de perder-Y mi primo Gloss es abogado, voy a ver qué podemos hacer para que Brutus te de algún tipo de manutención para tu hermanita. Es menor de edad y eso puede ayudar-me hablo como si conociera mucho sobre el tema

-Gracias... En verdad. No sé qué haría sin ti mujer-le dije abrazándola, no soy suelo ser muy expresiva con mis emociones pero este caso era especial

-Estarías perdida-me dijo en broma y ambas reímos

La tarde paso rápido y me fui a arreglar para la cena con Cato, me puse unos jeans y una playera tipo polo color celeste, algo casual, nada pretencioso. Cuando termine de arreglarme me encargue de pedir comida china para los 4 y buscar algunas películas que pudiéramos ver

-Así que cuatro asientos-se sorprendió Madge cuando termine de arreglar la sala

-Cato va a venir-pude notar un brillo en su mirada, no me molesto en absoluto... Sé que a mi amiga le gusta todo lo que se mueva y tenga músculos, pero ella sabe respetar además de que siempre se excusa diciendo "Yo solo aprecio la belleza natural, no es como que me valla a acostar con cada chico que veo" de cierta forma me da gracia porque así es su esencia pero si fuera otra de esas zorras hijas de... _Playa*_ me molestaría

-Katniss te fuiste-trono los dedos frente a mi cara-En que estabas pensando

-En nada... Lo lamento-solté una risita nerviosa ocasionando que pusiera los ojos en blanco y se sentara en el sillón

-Bueno, así que Catito te ayudo a conseguir un trabajo-me senté junto a ella

-¿De dónde te sacaste eso?-pregunte extrañada

-Prim me lo dijo

-Bueno, no se quien le dijo eso porque Cato no aprueba que yo trabaje en Panem y si no le agrada la idea no me iba a recomendar para el trabajo... Haymitch, digo el Doctor Abernathy me lo propuso el sábado-dije orgullosa de mi misma

-Siempre fuiste su favorita-note algo de recelo en su voz-Per también una muy buena estudiante

-Gracias

-No agradezcas

-¿Ya vamos a cenar?-pregunto mi hermanita entrando en la sala con una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes amarilla-porque yo ya estoy lista

-Eso...

-Es uno de los atuendos que compramos-completo Madge, díganme anticuada y todo eso pero no creo que mi hermanita deba de vestir eso-¿Esta muy mono verdad que si Katniss?

-Pueeees...-afortunadamente no tuve que responder a eso porque tocaron a la puerta

-¿Alguien pidió comida china?

-¡Cato!-dijimos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo

-Hola Catito-Madge ayudo a romper el momento incomodo

-Pero...-no me dejo terminar cuando ya me estaba besando en los labios

-El chico no me creía que venía para acá, hasta que le mostré el dinero-soltó una risita-Hola Primrose, Madge ¿Cómo están?

-Tengo hambre-dijo mi hermanita rompiendo así mi cercanía con mi novio ya que fue a darle la comida

...

Cenamos los cuatro en la sala mientras veíamos Batman inicia, bueno es un decir que la estábamos viendo ya que nos la pasamos hablando en susurros para no molestar a Prim que si estaba interesada

-¿Oye y tu hermanita va a volver a la preparatoria?-me pregunto Madge

-Esta es la semana de segundas... Y ella ya está libre, solo hace falta que recojan su papelería pero voy a pedir que la manden. En pocas palabras ya está de vacaciones-recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de mi novio que a juzgar por su respiración ya estaba dormido

-¿Y la universidad?-suspire

-Madge, hasta que no arreglemos el problema con Brutus no puede hacer mucho. No quisiera que Prim perdiera tiempo en sus estudios pero...

-No te preocupes, como ya te dije mañana hablo con mi primo-me prometió justo cuando la película terminaba y mi hermanita se levantaba para prender la luz

-Cato se quedó dormido-comento con una risita que fue seguida por un bostezo, eran cerca de la una de la mañana

-Bueno me voy a dormir-se despidió de mi amiga y de mi con un beso, al pasar por el lado de mi novio se limitó a acariciar su cabello

-Qué raro-susurro Madge

-¿Que es raro?-al parecer no esperaba que la escuchara

-Nada, es que... Mi celular empezó a vibrar-mentía. Pero no la presione-me voy

-Ya es tarde

-Si pero algo me dice que Catito va a querer quedarse-me dijo moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente y se fue hasta la puerta sin darme tiempo de replicarle

No voy a negar que me agrado que nos dejaran solos. No perdí el tiempo y me senté sobre el regazo de mi novio que despertó en cuanto me sintió

-Amor yo... Me quede dormido

-Lo importante es que estas despierto-susurre provocativamente y lo bese

Por fortuna reacciono rápidamente para estar medio dormido, sus manos se pasearon por todo mi cuerpo y elevaron mi blusa hasta sacarla por mi cabeza, nos separamos apenas unos centímetros para tomar aire y volvimos a nuestro asunto, los labios de Cato bajaron por mi mandíbula y llegaron hasta mi cuello. Estire levemente su cabello para apartarlo y besar sus labios, fue mi turno de quitar su playera, de su boca salió un suspiro cuando baje mis manos más allá de su ombligo

-Prim...

-¡QUE MIERDA CATO!-me aparte sorprendida del beso

-Que... Que Primrose podría vernos-tomo su playera y se la puso-Me...mejor me voy

-Claro-me senté a un lado suyo y también me puse mi blusa

-Te veo mañana-beso torpemente mis labios y se puso de pie

-Okay... Maneja con cuidado... Me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues-dije las cosas sin preocuparme por esconder la frustración en mi voz

-Si Sip-tomo sus llaves y salió por la puerta principal

Y así me quede sola y frustrada. Obviamente mi hermanita no iba a salir de su habitación, decidí que era buena hora para irme a dormir y acabar con este día.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por si tenían duda...<strong>_

_***Cámara Gesell: **La cámara de Gesell es una habitación acondicionada para permitir la observación con personas. Está conformada por dos ambientes separados por un vidrio de visión unilateral, los cuales cuentan con equipos de audio y de video para la grabación de los diferentes experimentos. Normalmente la vemos en las interrogaciones policíacas pero es usada también en el ámbito de la psicología XD _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, pues aqui esta el primer capitulo del año, espero seguir contando con todo su apoyo. Gracias por todos sus bonitos deseos :3 y espero que les vaya muy bonito en este 201<em>****5****_ :D _****_Gracias por los Follows/Favoritos y Reviews que se tomaron el tiempo que dejar, la verdad es que me dan muchos animos para seguir con este fic :3_**

**_Especialmete gracias a: _**Berenicita Cullen CJulietteKentwell Coraline T y X:(Por suerte si pude actualizar la vez pasada antes de que se termianara el año jajaja aqui tienes un poquito de la historia de Johanna :3 espero sea de tu agrado. Como ya dije, tengan paciencia, Peeta no tardará mucho en aparecer :3)

**_Me han preguntado que cuando va a aparecer nuestro querido Peeta *-* solo les digo... Paciencia pequeños saltamontes jajaja nee falta muy poco :o no se desesperen :v_**

**_Gracias por leer. Les mando un beso :*_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_CAPITULO 6_**

Pronto pasaron tres semanas y lamento decir que no tenía mucho avance con ninguno de mis pacientes, está bien que no voy a ayudarlos de la noche a la mañana pero esperaba de perdido tener algo más.

Por ejemplo Mags no ha vuelto a mirarme desde el primer día en el que la conocí, simplemente se queda viendo a la nada, en ocasiones la llevo en una silla de ruedas al patio pero por eso me he ganado varios reclamos por parte de las enfermeras argumentando que la mujer debería de estar en su habitación

-Está bien que lleves pacientes y todo eso, pero por mi parte no esperes algún trato especial niña. Vuelve cuando tengas un doctorado o por lo menos una maestría-me dijo en una ocasión Clove, una mujer algo apática... Me hubiera gustado decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero me contuve.

Por otra parte Johanna decidió que no volvería a hablarme durante sus sesiones, cada vez que llega a mi consultorio se limita a recostarse en el diván y tomar una siesta, algo que no considero una pérdida de tiempo ya que en varias ocasiones he escuchado que dice cosas dormida, pero siempre lo hace de una forma demasiado rápida como para que logre entenderla. Pero estoy trabajando en ello.

Finnick es otra historia.

Desde la primera vez que lo vi algo me intrigaba en su forma de actuar pero... Tal vez estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay. Siento como si su forma de comportarse fuera solo una farsa, en verdad espero equivocarme

...

-¡Prim llaman a la puerta!-le grite a mi hermanita que estaba en la sala mientras cocinaba la cena un jueves en la noche. Así era nuestra rutina, en la mañana salía antes de que mi hermana se levantara, a medio día le llamaba para ver que necesitaba, siempre o casi siempre (cuando no estaba buscando pareja, si… mi amiga es muy curiosa) mi amiga Madge pasaba la tarde con ella hasta que yo llegaba tarde a preparar la cena.

-Gloss está revisando tu caso. No había tenido tiempo antes pero ahora está dedicado de lleno en ello-susurró mi amiga para eliminar cualquier posibilidad de que mi hermana escuchara

-No quiero que deje de atender asuntos importantes por nuestra culpa-me apresure a añadir

-Claro que no. Él lo hace con mucho gusto porque si no se tendría que enfrentar a la furia de su prima favorita-agito uno de sus puños y no pude esconder una sonrisa, nunca podré pagarle a Madge todo lo que hace por Prim y por mí.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-se escuchó el grito de mi hermana desde la sala y enseguida me tense, deje la comida en un segundo plano para correr a la sala y ver la causa del grito.

-¿Prim?-pregunte ya que estaba abrazando a un chico algunos centímetros más altos que ella, su cabello era de un color castaño obscuro y su tez blanca destacaban unos moretones... Supe su nombre antes de que mi hermana lo dijera

-Katniss-los ojos azules de mi hermanita se vieron inundados por las lágrimas-Él es Rory Hawthorne. Mi novio

-Espera... ¿Hawthorne?-no me preocupe en esconder mi sorpresa

-Hum Sip, mucho gusto Katniss-tomo la mano de mi patito y me sonrió de forma tímida-Prim me ha hablado de ti

-¿Hawthorne?-repetí como una tonta. Sé que hay muchas personas con el mismo apellido y que solo se puede tratar de una coincidencia, pero yo no creo en las coincidencias-¿Gale Hawthorne es tu hermano?

Rory no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que su celular comenzó a sonar y vi el reconocimiento en su cara cuando contesto la llamada

-Lo lamento... Es que estaba ansioso por verla... Sé que no sabes en qué departamento es pero ¿Acaso no puedes esperar abajo?... Su hermana esta aquí y al parecer te conoce... De ninguna manera Gale, no voy a decirte cual es... No necesito un chaperón-el rostro del pobre chico se tornó rojo carmesí

-Piso 3 departamento D-grite para que mi amigo escuchara a estas alturas no había duda de que era el, mi hermanita me reclamo con la mirada

-Si su hermana es KAT-NISS Everdeen, no Catnip-dijo Rory como si ya lo hubiera repetido miles de veces-Pues si vas a subir hazlo ya Hawthorne-y colgó la llamada-Insiste en llamarte Catnip

-Claro, es un asunto personal-replique haciendo una mueca-no te preocupes

Gale no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a la puerta de nuestro departamento y Madge nos llevó a mi amigo y a mi hasta la cocina para darles "un momento" a los chicos

-Pudiste haber mencionado que tu hermano sale con mi hermanita-le replique tocando su pecho con mi dedo índice

-Yo que iba a saber-trato de defenderse-el solo la llama por su nombre o... Patito

-¿QUE?-grite y tanto Madge como Gale hicieron que me callara-No puede llamarla así, ese apodo se lo puse ¡YO! Pero me va a escuchar ese...-mi amigo me vio fijamente y después se echó a reír-No te rías

-Pareces una madre celosa, Catnip-Madge se unió a las risas

-Siempre ha sido así de celosa-comento la rubia ¿De qué lado se supone que esta?

-¿Es en serio?-Gale la vio fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Sí, la hubieras visto en la universidad...-Madge iba a comenzar con uno de sus relatos pero la vi fijamente y se quedó callada al instante-bueno, recuérdame pasarte mi numero para que te lo platique

-Trato-se dieron la mano y se echaron a reír otra vez

-Bueno ya. La cena casi esta lista. Preparen la mesa-les dije lo más molesta que pude

-¿No vas a esperar a Catito?-pregunto mi amigo y Madge comenzó a reír otra vez

-Catito... Yo también lo llamo así-y entonces lo supe, mi amiga estaba tratando de coquetear con Gale y si no era eso, pronto comenzaría a hacerlo. Las risas descontroladas, el hecho de que le ofreciera su número, las miradas... Todo.

-Como sea-oculte una sonrisa por haberla descubierto-Cato va a hacer guardia

-Claro, lo olvidaba-dijo de forma obvia-Pero en verdad no sospechabas ni un poquito que nuestros hermanitos...-insistió

-Ya te dije que no. Prim y yo no hablamos mucho de Rory-puse los ojos en blanco por su comentario que ya estaba muy fuera de lugar-Y ya déjame en paz... Mejor ve a hablarles para cenar

Mi amigo soltó una nueva carcajada y se fue hasta la sala mientras Madge y yo servíamos 5 platos para cenar. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos riendo a causa de las bromas del novio de mi hermanita. En verdad me dio gusto verla sonreír, ya es un poco mayor pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de extrañar a nuestros padres, mi mente se vio invadida de la imagen de Prim llorando mientras dormía y llamando a mi padre, eso me causo mucho coraje y dolor pero no le reclame nada a la mañana siguiente. Espero que comience a darse cuenta de que estar lejos de esas personas es lo mejor para las dos porque vamos, en las 3 semanas que ha estado aquí no se han molestado en llamar o algo por el estilo...

-Katniss...-todos me veían de una forma extraña

-¿Mande?-me ruborice porque al parecer me había sumergido tanto en mis pensamientos que no les preste atención

-Te dije que si esperabas a alguien, es que tocan la puerta-dijo Madge ladeando ligeramente la cabeza

-Hum... No, no espero a nadie-logre decir-Voy a ver quién es

Me sorprendí cuando al abrir la puerta me topé con Cato que sonreía ampliamente pero al instante me lance a sus brazos

-Hola amor-bese sus labios brevemente-Pensé que te tocaba guardia

-Me sentí mal y Haymitch me permitió salir-cuando dice las palabras "me sentí mal" mi sentido de alerta se dispara y mi lado maternal lucha por salir, toco su frente en busca de fiebre o algo por el estilo pero Cato simplemente sonrió

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, ven. Estamos cenando-lo conduje hasta la pequeña cocina en la que estaban terminando de cenar, la mirada de mi novio paso de Gale hasta Rory y se posó en su mano unida a la de mi hermanita

-Buenas noches…-dijo de forma seria

-Hola Catito-fue Madge la que le contestó primero

-¡Cato!-Prim sonrió ampliamente a mi novio e ignoré la bien conocida punzada de celos que me daba cada vez que ellos dos hablan-Mira él es Rory, mi novio

-Tu novio-repitió Cato como si nunca hubiera escuchado esas palabras, me sorprendió el tono que empleo en ellas

-Sip. Rory, él es Cato el novio de mi hermana Katniss…-el pobre chico murmuró un tímido "mucho gusto"-lo que lo hace como mi hermano mayor-mi hermana soltó una risita e inmediatamente sentí como un gran peso de encima

-Awws hermano mayor-mi amiga Madge salió con uno de sus comentarios

-¿Quieres cenar Cato?-intente cambiar de tema

-No. Solo vine de pasada. Voy a mi casa-dijo de forma cortante antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida

-¿Que rayos fue eso Cato?-lo detuve en el pasillo tomándolo del brazo antes de que entrara en el elevador

-No fue nada, ya escuchaste a Primrose, soy como su hermano mayor y debo de estar algo celoso-se alejó de mi agarre

-¿Estas celoso por Prim?-eso en verdad me sorprendió y no sabía cómo reaccionar

-Es lo que dije ¿No?-me hablo de una manera muy brusca-Porque si la lastiman a ella sé que tu también vas a sufrir... Y no quiero verte sufrir-su voz cambió de inmediato, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo me habló

-Rory es un buen chico-¿Enserio yo dije eso?-Además, es hermano de Gale y confió en que sea igual de agradable que él.

-No termina de gustarme... O sea si me preocupe por el chico hace algunas semanas pero...

-Pero nada Cato. Aprecio que te preocupes por nosotras, pero está bien-besé sus labios que se encontraban algo tibios-es mejor que te vayas a tu casa y descanses

-Sí, es lo mejor-trato de sonreírme y entro en el elevador

-Maneja con cuidado-dije antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Me hubiera gustado mucho que se quedara a dormir pero necesita descansar.

...

A la mañana siguiente cuando iba de camino a "Panem" estaba repasando lo que tendría que hacer durante el día. Hoy sin duda confrontaría a Finnick y me quitaría la duda.

-Hola Catnip-me saludó Gale que ya me estaba esperando en mi consultorio-llegas un poco tarde

-Eso no es cierto-revise mi reloj un poco alarmada, según yo había salido con tiempo

-A pero te asuste verdad-tiro una carcajada por lo que lo aparté de mi lugar tras el escritorio donde estaba sentado

-Como sea... ¿Tienes algún aviso para mí?

-Sip, solo que vas a tener que cubrir unos grupos de ayuda extra, tu amado Catito no pudo venir ya que al parecer está enfermo-me llamo mucho la atención lo que mi amigo dijo

-Sí, anoche no se sentía muy bien... Más tarde lo llamare-dije sintiéndome algo culpable por no haberlo llamado más temprano.

Mi amigo se fue para atender sus propios asuntos y dejarme a mi atender los míos. Primero pase a ver a Mags que en ese día especialmente se veía un poco más consiente y eso me dio mucho gusto. Después atendí algunas sesiones de grupos, de no haber sido por Gale se me hubiera pasado la hora de comida por lo ocupada que estaba. Al regresar Johanna llego puntual a su terapia, pero como siempre se quedó dormida en el diván.

-Oliver... No Oliver... Oliver...-escuché que murmuraba apenas se quedó dormida, me llamo la atención ya que por fin pude identificar algo de lo que decía, de su boca se escapó un sollozo y una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla, hice una nota en mi agenda donde tenía programada la siguiente sesión con ella, ahí seria cuando abordaría el tema.

La sesión termino y tuve que despertarla, sus ojos estaban algo rojos a causa del llanto pero no hice ningún comentario al respecto en cambio la deje irse. Aún faltaba un poco de tiempo para ver al chico de cabello cobrizo, por lo que decidí comenzar a "acomodar" mi escritorio... Había pasado algunos días pensando en cómo sucedería todo hoy. Dado que Finnick pre sesenta un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo tiende a repetir acciones y buscar que todo esté en su debido orden, pues bueno, en mi escritorio había un bote con lápices, todos con el borrador hacia arriba, de los seis lápices en el me encargue de invertir uno, algo sutil que pudiera pasar desapercibido para cualquiera pero para este chico no, también había un contenedor de clips el cual constaba de dos partes, lo separe y pude una en lados opuestos y por ultimo las hojas de una carpeta estaban todas desordenadas por el escritorio. Ya sé, ya se, mi actitud no es muy profesional, pero si el chico presenta el TOC, hará lo que se espera y lo no afectara en nada en cambio si no reacciona conforme a lo esperado... Bueno eso ya sería otra cosa.

Exactamente cinco minutos después llegó Finnick. En su rostro había una enorme sonrisa, cual niño que acabara de hacer una travesura

-Buenas tardes señorita E-tomo asiento frente el escritorio

-¿Señorita E?-pregunte extrañada ya que nunca me había llamado así

-Por Everdeen ya sabes-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-¿Quieres un azucarillo?-pregunto sosteniendo el cubo de azúcar entre su dedo índice y pulgar

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-me sorprendió que tuviera acceso a dulces

-Fui a visitar al Doctor A en su oficina-tarde un poco en darme cuenta que se refería al Doctor Abernathy-y había una máquina para café, antes de salir vi los azucarillos, así que le pregunte si podría tomar algunos

-¿Y te dio permiso de tomarlos?-pregunte con cierto tono maternal

-Dijo que podía tomar solo 3-sonrio ampliamente-Pero yo tome 4, nunca me han gustado los números impares... Lo malo es que no se qué hacer con este, técnicamente no es mío

-Claro, lo tomare-alargue mi mano derecha sobre el escritorio para tomar el cubito y los ojos del chico se posaron sobre las hojas, inmediatamente las acomodó. Sonreí. 1 de 3.

-¿A que fuiste con el Doctor Abernathy?-capte su atención

-Ya sabes, para saludar y alegrar su día... Como contigo señorita E-paso una de sus manos por su cabello y me guiño un ojo-aunque bien podría ser al reves, porque te ves espectacularmente bien... ¿Puedo llamarte chica en llamas?

-No. Mejor cambiemos de tema-me apresure a decir.

A lo largo de la sesión Finnick estuvo repitiendo algunos patrones habituales en el y su atención se iba por unos momentos pero al parecer no noto el acomodo de los lápices ni la cajita de clips, tampoco el hecho de que no estaba en mi lugar habitual junto a él sin el escritorio de por medio, además de que volví a desacomodar las hojas y no se preocupó por ordenarlas de nuevo, simplemente se limitó a contarme su día "Te tengo Finnick Odair" pensé

-Te tengo una pregunta Odair-utilice su apellido, algo muy inusual en mi

-Dime chica en llamas...-sonrió de forma coqueta

-¿A que estás jugando? ¿En verdad tienes lo que dices padecer o...-"mientes" no tuve que decir la palabra ya que el pobre chico se quedó petrificado, sin duda sorprendido

-Yo...-Finnick fue interrumpido por Gale que había entrado sin tocar

-Lo lamento Katniss, pero Haymitch quiere verte y dice que es muy importante-su tono de voz era serio-Finnick, puedes irte-no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, el chico salió enseguida

-¿No podía esperar Gale?-dije frustrada

-Lo lamento Catnip, pero me dijeron que te llamara-se encogió de hombros-¿Eso es un azucarillo?

-Sip, tómalo si quieres-le dije antes de salir de ahí para poder ir a ver al Doctor Abernathy.

Mi mente viajaba a gran velocidad buscando una respuesta para que Haymitch me hubiera llamado de emergencia pero no encontré alguna respuesta.

-Pase-escuche la voz de mi ex maestro detrás de la puerta

-Buenas tardes Haymitch, Me...

-Toma asiento Katniss-no me dejo terminar mi pregunta-te mande llamar porque, tengo un paciente nuevo para ti.

-Wow-la emoción me invadió

-Sí. Se trata de un caso grave de depresión y amnesia, el chico estuvo en coma por 3 meses tras un accidente automovilístico. Recientemente se le informo que su familia murió en dicho accidente-es su voz pude notar la lastima por aquel paciente-Vas a tener algunas sesiones con él, no está internado aquí si no que cada vez que te toque sesión el vendrá

-No sabía que eso era posible-me atreví a hacer el comentario

-Y no lo es

-No comprendo

-Se trata de mi sobrino por parte de la familia de Effie. Como ya te lo dije perdió a su familia y por el momento se queda con nosotros, sé que es algo con lo que puedes Katniss, no te lo pediría si no estuviera consciente de eso. Además, confió plenamente en ti, hija-con cada palabra que decía sentía como un peso se agregaba en mis hombros

-Bien, no se preocupe. Yo me hago cargo-logre decir

-Gracias

-Por nada-dije y me dispuse a salir al haber terminado la plática. Antes de llegar a la puerta pude ver el tazón con los azucarillos que Finnick había mencionado y me permití tomar uno.

...

Llegue hasta mi consultorio para tomar mis cosas y asistir a una terapia grupal pero me congele al instante.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que un chico o mejor dicho EL chico ya estuviera ahí pero claro, no pregunte cuando seria mi primer entrevista con él.

Al cerrar la puerta intente hacer algo de ruido para anunciarme pero se quedó sentado justo donde estaba, ni siquiera movió su rubia cabeza para ver quien había entrado.

Camine hasta situarme detrás del escritorio y sentí como mi rostro palideció al instante al ver sus ojos... De un azul intenso, opacado por una ligera niebla característica de las personas con depresión pero eso no impidió que mi mente viajara hasta una época en la cual mi hermana y yo éramos felices viviendo junto a mis padres en un pequeño suburbio. Prim tenía 5 años y usualmente llegaba a la casa llena de pintura por estar jugando con nuestro vecino o había veces en las cuales llegaba contenta con una bolsa de pan recién hecho, cortesía del padre de ese chico pero...

-Bue... Buenas tardes-trate que mi voz sonara firme-Soy Katniss Everdeen, tu... Su terapeuta ¿Y tu nombre es...?

-Peeta-la sombra de una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios-Peeta Mellark, o bueno, eso es lo que me han dicho.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chan chan chaaan, soy tan mala que aquí voy a cortar el capítulo jajaja Okno... Lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta nuestro querido panadero, nuestro pedacito de cielo, nuestro Peeta Mellark (jajaja perdón, estoy medio zafada) <em>**

**_Muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña actualización del día martes :3 la ultima antes de que entre a la universidad (entro el próximo lunes) D: pero no se preocupen que van a tener su capítulo cada martes :D . Bueno, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un Follow/Favorito/Review en el capítulo pasado, especialmente gracias a:_**

Berenicita Cullen Coraline T Claubell1806 y X:(Lo sé, pobre Johanna... Y Cato se preocupa por la integridad de su cuñadita jaja ¬¬ pero bueno, aqui tienes a Peeta :3)

**_Nos leemos la próxima semana. Besos :*_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_CAPITULO 7_**

No sé porque me puso tan nerviosa el descubrir su nombre... Okay, ya lo sabía o bueno, lo suponía, pero Peeta solo es un paciente más ¿verdad? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi, con una huella color azul en su mejilla izquierda, resultado de una travesura de mi hermanita...

¡Basta!

Respire varias veces para relajarme y poder seguir con la entrevista  
>-Bien Peeta, vamos a tener sesión tres veces por semana-comencé a explicarle la dinámica de como trabajaríamos, en todo momento estuvo atento a lo que le decía pero no hizo algún aporte cuando le preguntaba cosas-. Pues, eso sería todo<br>-Gracias... ¿Me puedes repetir tu nombre?-en su mirada vi la frustración por no poder recordarlo  
>-Katniss Everdeen-trate de ignorar el nudo en mi garganta-pero puedes llamarme Katniss o como tú quieras<br>-Mejor dicho como llegue a recordarlo-trató de bromear y se puso de pie para salir del lugar pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta  
>-¿Todo bien?<br>-No es nada-tocó levemente su frente y cerró los ojos, me acerque unos pasos por si necesitaba ayuda-me pasa desde que salí del hospital. Nos vemos luego Katniss.  
>-Claro-susurré después de que cerró la puerta.<p>

_"-Me tengo que mudar de casa Prim-en la voz del chico se escuchaba una gran pena -es por el trabajo de mi papá  
>-Pero vas a venir a jugar con migo ¿verdad que si Peeta?-escuche desde la puerta de mi casa lo que dijo mi hermanita entre sollozos, a su corta edad no llegaba a entender todo<br>-Hum... Yo...  
>-Vamos Prim, Peeta tiene que irse-me acerque hasta ellos, para evitar que el llanto de mi hermanita hiciera más difícil la despedida.<br>-Katniss, Peeta se va-Prim me abrazó por la cintura con sus pequeños bracitos  
>-Me tengo que ir-el chico de ojos azules se paró frente a mí, aun cuando ambos teníamos 10 años él era un poco más alto que yo-Nos vemos luego Katniss<br>-Claro-forcé una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabecita de mi hermana."_

Tal parece que el chico a final de cuentas si había cumplido su promesa…Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente de ese recuerdo y poder seguir con mi trabajo.

…

-Hola Katniss-mi hermanita me saludó apenas entre en mi departamento, pero mi mente seguía en otro lugar-Madge está en la cocina.

¡Madge! Eso es, en verdad necesito hablar con ella. Mi amiga estaba sentada frente a la barra y hablaba animadamente por su teléfono celular. No fui capaz de interrumpirla, ella debe de tener sus propios asuntos…

Decidí tomar una ducha antes de cenar. Por mi mente pasaban muchos recuerdos de Peeta jugando con mi hermana, los observaba desde los escalones de la entrada de nuestra casa, siempre me invitaban a jugar con ellos pero siempre me negaba ¿La razón? Me sentía como una intrusa, Peeta y Prim se veían como dos hermanos, ambos con la tez blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules… luego estaba yo, con mi piel olivácea, mi cabello castaño y mis ojos grises ¿Quién se detendría a pensar que Prim y yo somos hermanas? En ocasiones llegue a pensar que mi hermanita quería mucho más a ese chico que a mí, siempre la hacía sonreír y jugaba con ella, mientras que yo era la que se encargaba de que no comiera demasiados dulces, tomar un baño o que recogiera su cuarto, en pocas palabras, yo era la mala del cuento.

Sin darme cuenta unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero pronto se perdieron con el agua que salía de la regadera… Ahora entiendo porque no se puede dar terapia a las personas que son allegadas a ti, se involucran muchos sentimientos, buenos o malos y aunque tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a ese chico… los recuerdos siguen ahí.

Cuando salí de la ducha la cena ya estaba lista, Prim y Madge estaban sentadas a la mesa y esperaban a que las acompañara.

-Rory me invito a salir mañana. ¿Vedad que puedo ir Katniss?-mi hermanita puso sus mejores ojitos de cachorrito

-No lo sé Patito-le dije con voz cansada, sé que debe de salir como cualquier chica de su edad, pero me da miedo que se llegue a topar con isa padres. Que ilógico, temer a las personas que nos dieron la vida.

-Vamos Katniss, déjala ir-ahí iba Madge al rescate, tal pareciera que se habían puesto de acuerdo… pero al ver a los ojos a mi amiga capte que algo quería decirme, algo así como una advertencia.

-Bien, puedes ir-contesté no del todo convencida.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-se puso a dar brinquitos y enseguida se acercó a besar mi mejilla para después ir a su cuarto, seguramente para darle la buena noticia a su novio.

-Ojalá sea una muy buena excusa la que me vas a dar-le dije a mi amiga con cierto tono de advertencia.

-Gloss consiguió algo-fue directo al punto, algo que en verdad agradecí-habló con los abogados de tu padre y mañana sábado hay una reunión en el juzgado de lo familiar, a la cual tienes que ir, pensé que no querrías que Prim te acompañara por lo que le sugerí a su novio que la invitara a salir

-Wow-Madge sí que había pensado en todo-gracias, Madge… en serio

-No me des las gracias a mí, sino a mí primo-una leve sonrisa se instaló en sus labios-debido a que tiene algunos contactos, tu caso puede ser más rápido y fácil. Ahora solo tienes que preocuparte por…

-Los honorarios de Gloss, lo sé-era algo en lo que había pensado desde el principio

-¿QUE? ¡No!-mi amiga hizo una mueca-creo haberte dicho que no te preocuparas, eso corre por mí cuenta, además no creo que Gloss quiera cobrarle a su primita favorita

-Pero…

-Pero nada Everdeen,-me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más- tú me ayudaste demasiado en la universidad, todas esas tardes de estudios cuando pudiste haber salido con Cato, las veces que hablaste con un maestro para que no me dejara en segundas, siempre diste la cara por mí… confiabas en mí

-Como no hacerlo, eres mi mejor amiga-dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-pero una cosa son los estudios y otra muy diferente el dinero

-Si serás terca, mujer-golpeó levemente su frente-. Hagamos un trato, si el juez falla a tu favor, no vas a pagar nada… y si es al revés le pagas a mi primito

-¿No debería de ser si gano pago?

-Sí, pero estoy tan segura de las capacidades de Gloss como abogado, por lo que puedo hacer estas "apuestas"-hizo comillas en el aire

-Y la terca soy yo.

-Sip-soltó una leve carcajada antes de ayudarme con los platos de la cena- solo debes de hablar con Abernathy para que te dé el día libre, porque esto no es cosa que se pueda arreglar en tu hora de comida

-Bien, voy a ver qué puedo hacer-mordí mi labio inferior al recordar mi asunto pendiente son Finnick Odair y todas las terapias de grupo de las que estoy a cargo

-Oh vamos, siempre fuiste la alumna consentida

-Voy a hacer el intento-aún antes de llamarle estaba casi 100% segura de la repuesta de Haymitch

…

-Tengo que ir a trabajar Prim, me mandas un mensaje cuando Rory pase por ti- le dije a mi hermanita el sábado por la mañana cuando terminaba de arreglarme-Por cierto, Madge no va a poder venir hoy

-Está bien, no te preocupes Katniss-besó mi mejilla como despedida.

No puedo evitar el sentirme culpable por haberle mentido a mi hermanita sobre donde iba a pasar el día, pero es por su bien. La noche anterior había hablado con mi ex maestro y me había dicho que estaba bien si me ausentaba, que primero estaba mi bienestar y el de Prim. Una preocupación menos para ese día.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Madge que me estaba esperando en el estacionamiento del edificio

-Algo-logré decir-la verdad es que me muero de nervios

-Tranquila, todo va a salir ben, Gloss nos va a estar esperando en el juzgado-me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y subió a mi auto que es donde iríamos.

Trate de mantener mi mente ocupada en la conversación con mi amiga, no quería pensar en que esta sería la primera vez en años que volvería a ver a Brutus, las pocas veces que había ido a mi casa para visitar a mi hermanita mi padre nunca estaba, o por lo menos eso era lo que mi madre me decía.

-Llegamos-dije como si mi amiga no pudiera verlo por ella misma, en verdad era para hacerme más a la idead de lo que vendría a continuación.

-Y ahí esta Gloss-Madge señaló a un chico rubio de aproximadamente 29 años, vestía un traje y corbata negros, además de una camisa blanca, en su mano cargaba un maletín de piel, a simple vista me intimidaba, para que negarlo. Al reconocer a mi amiga se acercó a nosotras con una gran sonrisa, la astucia brillaba en sus ojos _¿Así serán todos los abogados?_

-Hola primita-saludó con una voz grave y besó la mejilla de la aludida-ella debe ser la señorita Everdeen, ¿cierto?-me tendió una mano amistosa

-Katniss Everdeen-acepté el saludo, su agarre era firme y confiado

-Gloss Undersee, mi padre y el de Madge son hermanos… pero bueno eso ya lo debes de saber ¿no?-se rio de su propio chiste y a continuación revisó su reloj-8:50 creo que es mejor que entremos.

Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando entramos a la sala donde se iba a revisar nuestro caso, en la primera fila de sillas estaban tres figuras que reconocí al instante, por un momento aminoré mi paso y quise regresar, pero no me lo permití y seguí adelante. Nos sentamos en el otro extremo de la fila, al parecer Madge notó mi nerviosismo porque tomo una de mis manos y me sonrió

-¿Acaso ya no saludas a tu padre?-escuché que Brutus gritaba, en verdad quería provocarme

-Brutus…-susurró mi mamá

-¡Tu cállate mujer!-le espetó al tiempo que se ponía de pie, sin duda para acercarse, pero su abogado lo frenó obligándolo a tomar asiento de nuevo

-De pie para recibir a la honorable juez Paylor-escuché que un oficial decía en tono solemne

-Aquí vamos-susurró Gloss y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro

Una mujer de mediana edad entro y se sentó detrás de un escritorio, después dio la indicación de que nosotros también tomáramos asiento. El mismo oficial describía el caso, pero estaba lo suficientemente aturdida como para entender. A continuación Gloss y el abogado por parte de mi padre se acercaron al escritorio y estuvieron hablando con la juez por un momento.

-¿Ahora que hacen?-susurré para que solo mi amiga me escuchara

-Están revisando que todo esté en orden y seguramente presentándose entre ellos-contestó usando el mismo tono de voz

-Señorita Everdeen-me llamó la juez Paylor-según dice aquí usted está pidiendo la custodia y una pensión alimenticia para su hermana… Primrose Everdeen ¿Cierto?

-Así… así es su señoría-me puse de pie por indicación de Gloss que me veía desde su lugar a un lado del escritorio

-Me puede decir ¿por qué quiere que su hermanita viva con usted y no con sus padres?-pidió amablemente y trate de que mi voz sonara lo más firme posible

-Porque, su señoría… hace tres semanas yo acababa de llegar a mi departamento y alguien tocó a mi puerta, al abrirla me topé con Prim gravemente golpeada-reprimo un escalofrío al recordar la escena-a la mañana siguiente le pregunte a mi hermana sobre el responsable de su estado y me dijo que había sido Brutus.

-Niña malcriada, ¡soy TU padre! No puedes…

-Señor Everdeen-la juez elevó la voz interrumpiéndolo-No voy a permitir ese comportamiento de su parte, la próxima vez que lo haga me veré forzada a pedirle al oficial Tresh que lo arreste ¿Entendido?

-Por supuesto… su señoría-la cara de Brutus se puso roja por algo más que la vergüenza y se cruzó de brazos

-Bien, señorita Everdeen-dirigió su atención a mí de nuevo-¿Qué hizo usted en cuanto vio a su hermana en ese estado?

-La llevé a una de las recamaras en mi departamento-aunque así había sido sentí que mi respuesta era incorrecta

-¿Solo eso? ¿No llamó a un médico para que valoraran la situación de su hermana?-un nudo se formó en mi garganta

-Su señoría, mi cliente solo hizo lo mejor para la niña-antes de que pudiera decir algo Gloss comenzó a hablar

-Objeción, su señoría si me permite opinar, si la señorita Everdeen aquí presente hubiera querido lo mejor para su hermana ¿No debió de haberla llevado inmediatamente a un hospital?-apuntó el abogado de Brutus, tan solo escuchar su voz supe que era un típico lame botas-eso solo demuestra que no es apta para cuidar de la señorita Primrose

-Gracias por su aporte Chaff-Paylor me vio fijamente, respiré profundamente para relajarme-El abogado tiene razón, no pensó con claridad señorita Everdeen. Es algo que no puedo dejar pasar, aunque el hecho de que el señor Everdeen golpeara a Primrose, si una buena razón…

-Su señoría-de nuevo el tal Chaff interrumpió-usted no ha escuchado lo que mi cliente tiene que decir

-Muchas gracias señorita Everdeen-hizo un ademán para invitarme a tomar asiento-señor Everdeen, ¿puede contarnos su versión de la historia?

-Por supuesto su señoría-dijo mi padre con voz melosa-para comenzar quiero aclarar que mi hija Katniss está exagerando, yo no pude haber herido gravemente a Prim, ella es mi hija ¡Por Dios! Pero nada que no se hubiera ganado-hice mis maños puños, ese maldito infeliz estaba mintiendo

-Explíquese

-Ese mismo día mi esposa y yo habíamos salido a visitar a mi madre que ha estado un poco enferma, n nos tardamos más de dos horas. A regresar nos topamos con mi Primrose teniendo relaciones sexuales con un de sus amigos en la sala de nuestra casa-quería lanzarme contra ese maldito infeliz, pero el agarre de Madge me hizo mantenerme sentada-acepto haberle dado una cachetada a mi hija y tuve una charla con chico, pero nada más… yo solo quiero que mis dos hijas regresen, podemos comenzar de nuevo-Brutus se giró para verme a los ojos y dibujo una perturbadora sonrisa

-Objeción-ahora fue el turno de Gloss para hablar-su señoría, tengo pruebas de que el señor Everdeen está mintiendo, en este legajo hay algunas fotografías de Primrose en las cuales se ve claramente el daño que le hicieron, además se anexan también las pruebas de que el señor Everdeen no le dio precisamente "una charla" con el joven Rory Hawthorne, NOVIO de Primrose Everdeen-la juez tomó lo que el primo de mi amiga le pasaba y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa, vi como Chaff tragaba en seco

-Su señoría-me aventuré a ponerme de pie y acercarme al escritorio-yo sé que tal vez no actué como debí de haberlo hecho cuando mi hermanita llegó a mi departamento aquella noche, pero le aseguró que va a estar mucho más segura conmigo

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso maldita?-escuche la voz de Brutus muy cerca y cuando me giré sentí un dolor agudo en mi mejilla derecha donde el pesado puño de mi padre se estampó, al parecer el viejo se movía rápido porque logró llegar antes de que el oficial Tresh lo detuviera

-¿Cómo se atreve a golpearla frente a mí?-la juez Paylor se puso de pie indignada-oficial espóselo

-¿Estas bien Katniss?-Madge ya estaba junto a mí, moví afirmativamente mi cabeza

-Su señoría, no puede pasar esto por alto-dijo Gloss mientras me ayudaba a regresar a mi lugar.

-Yo lo sé Gloss-contestó con firmeza-Señorita Everdeen, ¿se siente bien?

-Solo un poco mareada-acepté al tiempo que abría los ojos, una mala idea ya que me ocasionó un dolor agudo

-Necesitamos hablar, en privado-quería decirle que no, pero obviamente no podía hacerle eso.

Me acerqué al escritorio con ayuda de Madge y los nervios me invadieron haciéndome olvidar el dolor. La juez Paylor me dirigió a una sala contigua a donde estábamos, al pasar frente a Brutus comenzó a decirme insultos, me sorprendió mucho que solo lo hubieran esposado.

-Toma asiento, hija-me sorprendió que la voz de la juez sonara tan maternal

-Gra…gracias

-Katniss, cuidar de un menor de edad es muy complicado-dijo sin rodeos-sé que tu hermana no es tan pequeña, tiene ¿16 años no?

-Si su señoría. Sé que es difícil, pero tomaré el riesgo con tal de que mi hermana no regrese con… ellos-contesté con determinación

-Yo sé que sí, me doy cuenta de que eres muy independiente-sonreí ante el cumplido-Otra cosa muy importante, lo que tu padre hizo, solo aumenta su castigo, obviamente si tú quieres presentar una denuncia

-Claro que la pondré-dije rápidamente ocasionando que ella sonriera.

La juez Paylor llamó a Gloss, el cual le ayudó a levantar mi denuncia, fue relativamente rápido y cuando teníamos todo listo regresamos a la sala anterior para escuchar el veredicto.

-Se tardaron-susurró Madge cuando llegue junto a ella.

-De pie para escuchar el veredicto-dijo la misma Paylor.-Después de platicar con la señorita Everdeen he reafirmado mi decisión. El señor Brutus Everdeen deberá pagar una pensión mensual de 20 mil dólares para la manutención de la menor Primrose Everdeen. La custodia de dicha menor será, como es obvio, para la señorita Katniss Everdeen.

-Pero su señoría, mi cliente…-comenzó a decir Chaff

-No me interrumpa-lo regañó-en cuanto a su cliente, se le procesará por desacato a la justicia, al desobedecer mis advertencias durante un juicio, además de violencia intrafamiliar, se le sentencia a 5 años en la cárcel y sin derecho a fianza.

-Objeción-trató una vez más Chaff

-Objeción denegada-Paylor lo fulminó con la mirada-se levanta la sesión

En ese instante sentí como el alma regresaba a mi cuerpo, escuché que Gloss me decía algo sobre que en una semana más o menos terminarían los trámites, pero eso pasó a un segundo plano… lo importante es que mi hermana estaría conmigo y que no tendría que preocuparme pos sus estudios, todo había salido bien… demasiado bien, un pensamiento asaltó mi mente, _"las cosas mejoran antes de que vuelvan a empeorar" _pero decidí que eso no importaba… por ahora.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! :D aquí esta un nuevo capítulo que en verdad espero disfruten, por fin Prim va a poder estar con su hermana :3<em>**

**_Muchas, muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus favoritos/follows y reviews... me hacen sentir especial *-* jajaja Okno :P_**

**_Especialmente gracias aaaa:_**

**_Berenicita Cullen, sinsajoforever, CoralineT y a X_**

**_Nos leemos la próxima semana con un nuevo capitulo :B_**

**_Besos desde México hasta... (inserte país de origen XD pero en verdad ¿de dónde son_**?**_) :*_**

* * *

><p><em>X: Por fin Peeta hizo acto de presencia jajaja, a mi tampoco me gusta que esté triste... a ver que se puede hacer jaja. Gracias por tu review y ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo :D<em>


	9. Chapter 8

**_CAPITULO 8_**

De regreso a casa no podía dejar de sonreír. Mi hermanita pronto estaría legalmente bajo mi tutela, definitivamente esto significaba una gran responsabilidad, pero sin embargo estaba tranquila.

-Valla que mi primito es un experto-exclamó Madge sentada en el lado del copiloto en mi auto-Estoy tan feliz por ti amiga… solo que me intriga algo

-Dime-de pronto la tensión incrementó en el ambiente, me puse nerviosa sin alguna buena razón.

-Tu mamá… ¿Por qué no hizo nada? Simplemente se quedó viendo como Brutus te golpeaba… pensé que…-agarré fuertemente el volante a tal grado que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos, es curioso que ni yo misma supiera la respuesta a la pregunta de mi amiga-Tema complicado ¿verdad?

-Mucho-logré decir con la garganta seca

-No tienes que responder… yo, yo soy una tonta, en serio perdóname-la cara de mi amiga se puso roja como tomate

-Es que… bueno, no es que no te quiera responder si no que… okay-relaje mi agarre sobre el volante y suspiré sonoramente-ni yo misma sé porque ella es así… cuando mi hermana y yo éramos pequeñas mi padre casi nunca estaba en casa y las veces que estaba se encerraba en su despacho a trabajar, Portia siempre se mantenía al margen de las discusiones, no hablaba tal vez por miedo de hacer enojar a Brutus, algunas veces en las noches cuando mi hermana y yo ya estábamos dormidas escuchaba como mi padre le gritaba, solo una vez escuché como la golpeaba, pero no dudo que pasara en otras ocasiones ¿Por qué nunca lo dejó? eso es algo que nunca llegué a entender … tiempo después me fui de casa, justo cuando comencé a estudiar, conseguí un trabajo y me mantuve sola… pero ese relato ya te lo sabes-terminé de hablar justo cuando llegamos al edificio donde está mi departamento.

-Ay Katniss, tan feliz que estabas y yo te hice pasar un mal rato-mi amiga tomó mi mano cuando apagué el carro.

-No te preocupes-le sonreí para tranquilizarla-Después de todo ya no la voy a volver a ver

De manera tímida mi amiga me sonrió en respuesta y me dio un último apretón de manos. Por fortuna al llegar a mi piso ya estábamos hablando de cosas triviales y sobre lo que cenaríamos esta noche con mi hermanita para celebrar, bueno decir que solo las tres celebraríamos era quedarse cortos porque obviamente Prim iba a querer pasar el tiempo con Rory, si viene Rory es seguro que Gale lo acompañaría, lo cual no me desagrada (y mucho menos a mi amiga) por ultimo llamaría a…

-¡Cato!-exclamé por la sorpresa al verlo sentado en el sillón de mi sala, en verdad no esperaba verlo ahí-¿Cómo entraste?

-Hola Katniss, ¿Cómo has estado? Porque yo ya estoy mejor muchas gracias por tu interés en estos dos días, solo se trataba de una alergia-me contestó con desinterés y un cierto tono de ironía en su voz

-En verdad lo lamento… estaba algo ocupada y…

-Y nada Katniss, ¡pude haber muerto! Y tu ni enterada-me interrumpió y elevó un poco la voz-muchas cosas pasan en dos días

-Catito, acabas de decir que solo era una alergia-Madge intervino, me hubiera gustado que no lo hiciera… aunque claro, si la situación fuera con mi amiga y su pareja debo de aceptar que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

-Madge, por favor… no te metas-mi novio habló con voz cansada como si ya hubiera tenido esa charla miles de veces

-Oye, no le hables así a mi amiga-le advertí y con una mirada le pedí a Madge que nos dejara solos, por fortuna ella entendió de inmediato y se fue rumbo a la recamara de mi hermanita-Cato… en verdad lo lamento pero estaba muy ocupada arreglando algunos asuntos con respecto a la custodia de Prim, no es para que te pongas así

-Katniss, yo solo quería saber en dónde estabas, no hemos hablado por dos días-lo dijo como si fuera lo más grave del mundo

-Cato, ni siquiera fueron dos días, fue uno y medio… además ya habíamos quedado (desde hace mucho tiempo) que cada quien debe de tener su espacio, ya te he dicho que estaba ocupada

-Ocupada… ¿con que? O mejor dicho ¿con quién?-mi boca se abrió en una perfecta "O" ante la sugerencia de mi novio

-¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?!-elevé más de lo necesario la voz-¡Tú no eres así de celoso!

-¡No me has respondido!-exigió con voz pausada y algo… ¿amenazadora?

-No tengo porque justificarme contigo… ¿Acaso es que no me crees?-sentí como mi garganta estaba tan seca-Además ya te lo he dicho. Estaba arreglando la custodia de mi hermana y justo ayer Haymitch me acaba de asignar un nuevo paciente, por eso es que no te he llamado… ¡no por lo que tu estúpida mente está maquilando!

-¿Cómo estar seguro?-no lo soporté más, levante mi mano y estampé una cachetada en su mejilla derecha, me dolió la palma al instante por el impacto, aunque no más que las insinuaciones que Cato estaba haciendo ¿qué es lo que le había pasado? Normalmente yo era la que demostraba celos ocasionales pero nunca se los expresaba.

-¡No quiero volver a verte Cato Jones! ¿Me entendiste? Yo no voy a soportar que me levantes falsos, no entiendo que te pasó-caminé hasta la puerta y la mantuve abierta en una clara señal de que ya no era bienvenido

-Deberías de preguntártelo tu… al principio quise darte tiempo, tu espacio-se acercó hasta mí pero no salió por la puerta, al contrario la cerró con más fuerza de la necesaria-Antes no me importaba que no me dijeras "Te amo"… pero las dudas comenzaron a surgir

-¿Sigues con esa tontería?

-¿Ahora crees que mi amor por ti es una tontería?-se escuchó tan ridículo como una novia celosa

-Pues ahora no me lo estás demostrando muy bien que digamos-dije con sarcasmo y volví a abrir la puerta-dijiste que lo comprendías-continúe un poco más calmada, no me iba a poner a gritar en medio del pasillo

-Sí, eso dije… pero no puedo estarte esperando para siempre

-Te tengo noticias, no vas a tener que esperar-logré decir sobre el nudo que se había instalado en mi garganta-¿sabes porque? Porque terminamos.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo-me dolió… para que negarlo, inconscientemente esperaba que se negara y me besara… que estúpido pensamiento.

-Pues bien, vete de mi casa-señalé la puerta que seguía abierta y luche por contener unas lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos

No dijo nada más, solo se limitó a salir a grandes zancadas, supe que no había vuelta atrás. Cerré la puerta y di por terminada mi relación de dos años con Cato…dos años a su lado… pero dos años sin amarlo. Mis ojos se cerraron haciendo que las lágrimas que los llenaban corrieran por mis mejillas, extrañamente me sentía tranquila.

…

Quisiera decir que lamenté más el hecho de que Cato y yo diéramos por terminada nuestra relación, pero eso sería mentir... Para cuando Madge y mi hermana llegaron a la sala por gritos yo ya había derramado las ultimas lágrimas. Agradecí infinitamente que no pidieran detalles sobre lo que claramente escucharon, simplemente se limitaron a sentarse en el sillón conmigo y cenar la comida china que habíamos pedido.

El lunes en la mañana que iba de camino a Panem no pude evitar sentir nervios por toparme con él, supongo que eso lo averiguaría al llegar...

-Hey Catnip-Gale me saludo sin muchas ganas en cuanto atravesé la puerta de entrada

-Hola Gale ¿Que sucede?-pregunte con una sonrisa y con la cabeza le indique que comenzara a caminar en dirección a mi consultorio

-Eso debería de preguntártelo a ti...

-Ah, ya lo sabes-no lo estaba preguntando, más bien era una afirmación

-Hable con Madge ayer... Fuimos a comer-bajó la mirada al decir esa última frase-y me conto que Prim ya va a estar bajo tu custodia, la pensión y pues sobre "eso"

-Valla, deberían en concentrarse más en conocerse y no en hablar sobre mi vida-dije en tono de broma pero no sonó muy bien-Okay... Eso fue grosero de mi parte

-Está bien... Entiendo que es un tema complicado-mi amigo trata de excusar mi comportamiento-lo importante es que te veo bien

-Pues no me siento mal... O sea-me callé al instante ya que al doblar a la derecha en un pasillo poder ver cuando Cato salía de la reara de un paciente

-Y me preguntabas que porque insinuaba cosas-me dijo de forma despectiva y Gale se tensó a mi lado, obviamente no era tonto y entendió muy bien a que se refería EX novio

-Y me lo sigo preguntando Jones-fue raro el llamarlo por su apellido. No espere una respuesta, lo deje atrás y ni siquiera me gire para ver si mi amigo iba siguiéndome.

Al llegar a mi consultorio preparé todo para la sesión con Johanna, no iba a dejar que Cato interviniera en mis planes de trabajo para ese día, saque los apuntes que había tomado la última sesión y pude ver "Oliver" con letras mayúsculas... Bien, iría directo al grano y sin rodeos. La puerta se abrió y Johanna entro con paso decidido

-Hola descerebrada-me saludo con el apodo que había decidido ponerme, tal parece que la gente no puede conocer a Katniss Everdeen si ponerle algún sobrenombre...

-Hola Johanna-vi como puso los ojos en blanco e inmediatamente y se recostó en el diván -¿Qué te parece si hoy hacemos algo diferente?

-¿Diferente? Supongo que quieres que hablemos... Pues yo ya dije todo lo que debía de decir-se cruzó de brazos claramente molesta

-Yo creo que no-me senté en una silla para estar más cerca de ella

-Pues tú puedes creer lo que quieras-estaba perdiendo su interés y debía de darme prisa, la chica cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormirse

-¿Quién es Oliver?-dije sin pensarlo, Johanna se sentó en cuanto escucho el nombre

-No, no... No es nadie-trate de reprimir una sonrisa ante el efecto que había provocado en ella-¿Porque debería de saberlo?

-Pues... Dímelo tu-vi como sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, claramente estaba nerviosa-Te he dado algo en que pensar ¿no?

-No-escuche como se le dificultaba hablar aunque solo dijera esa simple palabra

-Johanna, estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que pueda... Y creo que Oliver es, o era...

-Mi hermano ¿Okay?-no permitió que terminara mi frase, pude notar el esfuerzo que ponía en cada palabra-Oliver era mi hermano.

-¿Era?

-En verdad que eres una completa descerebrada... Si digo que "era" es porque ya no. Oliver está muerto.-pude ver una grieta en la armadura que ella se esforzaba por mostrar-se suicidó cuando apenas tenía 19 años y yo 15

-Lo hizo por...-"lo sucedido con tus padres" deje la frase incompleta pero al parecer me ha entendido

-Al principio creí que había sido por eso, habían pasado 3 años y en las noches siempre lo escuchaba susurrar por las pesadillas. El siempre pensó que yo no me daba cuenta de ello, pero me subestimaba. No me decía nada porque quería protegerme, incluso en sus últimos momentos cuando... Cuando-la voz de Johanna comenzó a quebrarse y me preparé para intervenir por si el llanto acudía a ella-cuando las voces lo molestaban.

-Voces...-susurre y por fortuna la chica no me alcanzo a escuchar

-En sus últimos 6 meses lo comencé a notar peor y peor, hablaba solo e incluso susurraba cosas sin sentido sin estar dormido, "Pude haberlos salvado" "¿Porque no fuiste tú?" "La niña nos está escuchando" "Debes de aguantar, hazlo por ella" "Ya es mayor, ya no nos necesita"-un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal al darme cuenta de que eran algunas frases que su hermano decía en medio de sus episodios de esquizofrenia-esas fueron algunas de las cosas que escuche tras la puerta de su recamara antes de que... De que se colgara. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras y siempre las recuerdo una y otra vez, es algo que es muy difícil de olvidar, digo, ¿Quién puede olvidar eso? ¿Cómo olvidar el asesinato de tus padres y el hecho de ver a tu hermano mayor como poco a poco se iba a la mierda?-una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla pero se apresuró a limpiarla

-Johanna...

-No tienes que decir nada, déjalo todo así ¿Querías saber quién era Oliver? Pues ahí lo tienes... Además también te di algo en que pensar-una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- ¿puedo dormir ahora?

-De hecho tu tiempo está por terminar-dije consultando mi teléfono celular-Te veo en la próxima sesión

-¿A caso tengo opción?-limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos para preparase para salir

-Ya sabes la respuesta-sonreí pasándole un clínex que aceptó.

-Por supuesto-no sé si fue mi imaginación pero creí ver una media sonrisa en su boca

Tal vez no había logrado mucho con Johanna pero por lo menos habíamos avanzado algo, la verdad es que hace poco más de tres semanas nunca me hubiera imaginado que la chica Mason terminara por aceptarme como su terapeuta.

…

-¡Hey Finnick!-sorprendí al chico de cabello cobrizo tratando de resolver su dilema sobre entrar o no en mi consultorio.

¿Su escape? Algo patético si me lo preguntan… ya que al principio se notaba como que no estaba completamente seguro para dónde ir, al final se decidió por la izquierda. Con una sonrisa en los labios decidí seguirlo. Lo alcancé en los jardines del lugar, estaba sentado en una banca revisando minuciosamente sus manos, desempeñando muy bien su papel.

-Odair-vi cómo se tensó al escuchar mi voz

-¡Chica en llamas!-Finnick levantó la vista pero sus ojos no llegaron a encontrar los míos-¿A qué se debe el honor de tu presencia?

-La sesión pasada. Te descubrí. Cometiste un error y quiero respuestas-le dije de forma firme y me paré frente a él-. Y ahora faltas a la cita… estas evitándome

-Yo, yo, yo no falté a propósito, se me olvidó-una sonrisa de incredulidad se dibujó en mis labios y levanté una ceja, poniendo al chico aún más nervioso

-Strike dos, una persona como _tú_ no olvidaría una cita-su boca se abrió ligeramente y sus manos se movieron a causa del nerviosismo- y las agujetas de tus zapatos están desatadas

-¿Eso qué?

-Strike tres. Estás ponchado Odair.-sonreí ampliamente y él me acompañó también con una sonrisa-Deberías de poner más atención en que tu atuendo este completamente prefecto… porque si no es así no puedes estar en paz ¿o me equivoco?

-Okay chica en llamas, me atrapaste-declaró poniéndose de pie, estando tan cerca de él noté que era mucho más alto que yo… pero eso no me intimidó-Tal parece que a ti no te puedo engañar.

-Bien hecho Odair. El primer paso es aceptarlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tal parece que el chico azucarillos por fin va a hablar con la verdad :o <strong>_

_**Aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo de este estúpido y sensual fic *-* jajaj y espero que haya sido de su agrado, no vimos a Peeta pedacito de cielo Mellark, pero es porque había otras cosas que atender :p en fin, dejen su opinión de que les pareció esta actualización y nos leemos la próxima semana.**_

_**Por cierto, muchas gracias a las personitas que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un Follow/favorito y un review en el capitulo pasado, pero especialmente gracias a:**_

Coraline T katnisspeetax100pre (concuerdo con tu nombre, arriba Everlark lml jajaja) Sinsajoforever Ady Mellark87 y X (tal parece que ese Brutus es un hijo de... Snow jajaja, besos de México hasta España :*)

_**Gracias por leer... Besooos :***_

* * *

><p><em>P.D. para Berenicita Cullen, YA ACTUALIZA MUJEEEER! D: jajaja okno, :*<em>


	10. Chapter 9

**_CAPITULO 9_**

-Okay chica en llamas, me atrapaste-declaró poniéndose de pie, estando tan cerca de él noté que era mucho más alto que yo… pero eso no me intimidó-Tal parece que a ti no te puedo engañar.

-Bien hecho Odair. El primer paso es aceptarlo-me adelanté a él para ir a mi consultorio, extrañamente no me siguió-¿Vas a venir?

-Si quieres que te cuente todo no podemos ir a tu consultorio, donde claramente hay cámaras-el chico se quedó sentado en la banca-y si hablamos ahí se darían cuenta de mi engaño

-Bien-acepté no muy convencida, aunque de todas maneras estaría comprometida a hablar con Haymitch sobre la situación del chico frente a mí-¿Por qué fingir un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo y las alucinaciones?

-Porque solo así iba a poder estar en este lugar-contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-Es gracioso que nadie se haya dado cuenta que estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad-en su bocas se formó una sonrisa que no llegó a iluminar sus ojos-Hasta que llegaste tú chica en llamas.

-Finnick, al grano por favor

-Mi familia es buena, sí, pero nunca llegaron a entenderme-comienza a decir al tiempo que me invita a sentarme junto a él en la banca-Había una chica, Annie Cresta, llegó a mi vecindario cuando yo tenía 18 años. Nos tratamos y pronto nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, incluso llegamos a salir algunas veces-noto nostalgia en su voz, el chico hace una pausa y después continúa-Pero comenzó a cambiar… se distanció de mí y me evitaba, como en todas partes las murmuraciones comenzaron "_La chica Cresta enloqueció" "Sus padres la dejaron por loca" "¿Has escuchado los gritos en las noches_?" Mis padres no se detuvieron a pensar por ellos mismos, si no que se dejaron llevar por lo que los vecinos decían, me prohibieron verla… obviamente no les hice caso.

-Qué raro-susurré pero de todas formas el chico me escuchó y por primera vez desde que me senté a su lado se giró para verme y me sonrió ampliamente

-Exacto, la seguía viendo, ignoraba los chismes. Hasta que un día hace 2 años la internaron aquí, no entendía porque, hasta que se lo investigué. Una vecina la había visto en la calle y comenzó a decirle muchas cosas, le dijo que era un peligro para todos los vecinos, Annie, harta de escucharla corrió a su casa para refugiarse mientras tapaba sus oídos para no escuchar a esa maldita vieja. Cuando llegaron a la casa de mi pobre Annie, ella esperaba poder librarse de esa bruja, pero ésta la siguió hasta el interior-los puños del chico estaban fuertemente cerrados-y eso fue el detonante, mi chica tomó un jarrón de vidrio y lo estampó en la cabeza de la tipa, lo demás debes de adivinarlo…

-Los vecinos escucharon el alboroto, llamaron a la policía y al llegar se encontraron con una chica en pleno ataque psicótico frente al cuerpo de su vecina, antes de hacer nada más llamaron aquí para pedir ayuda-expliqué como una alumna en cualquier clase, no pude evitar imaginarme la escena

-Correcto-dijo entre dientes-Haymitch llegó junto con unos enfermeros, y se la llevaron con una camisa de fuerza, todo un cliché, pero así fue… después del ataque mi padre habló conmigo, dijo que en cuanto mi mare saliera del hospital nos mudaríamos a Canadá para que así me olvidara de esa chica

-¿Tu madre estuvo en el hospital?-pregunté algo extrañada

-¿Recuerdas a la vecina que resultó herida por un jarrón?-sin que lo dijera me di cuenta, la madre del chico frente a mí había ocasionado el quiebre emocional de la chica Cresta, al ver mi expresión de entendimiento Finnick continuó con su relato-Me opuse a la orden de mi padre una vez más, argumenté que debía de terminar mis estudios en administración de empresas, por suerte e dejaron quedarme con mi tía Twill que vive cerca del campus, además abrieron una cuenta para que con ella pagara mis estudios. Abandoné la universidad a causa de mi "Trastorno" y mis "alucinaciones"-hizo unas comillas en el aire y sonrió de forma traviesa-y me interné aquí, Abernathy también dudó de mi al principio ya que no había dominado bien mi papel, con el tiempo lo he ido puliendo para que nadie me descubriera… pero llegaste tú chica en llamas

-No podías actuar para siempre, ¿O si Odair?

-Al parecer no… así que, por favor, no digas nada, no se lo digas a Haymitch ni al consejo, solo aquí me siento bien, veo a diario a mi Annie y estoy con ella-Finnick tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me vio fijamente-por favor Katniss, no quiero irme

-Pero ¿Por qué ella?-pregunte para evaluar su reacción

-Porque siento que la amo, todos ven sus defectos, también yo los veo no soy ciego, pero son esos defectos lo que la hacen perfecta para mí, siento que me necesita tanto como yo a ella, es tan sencilla en su forma de ser que no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por ella. Si me delatas… la perdería

-Finnick…-traté de pensar en una excusa, eso estaba muy, muy mal, si Haymitch llegara a descubrirlo yo perdería mi empleo (en el mejor de los casos)

-Por favor Katniss-por segunda vez me llamó por mi nombre

-No voy a decir nada-apenas pronuncié estas palabras Finnick comenzó a sonreír ampliamente-pero tú te vas a encargar de mejorar tu papel, porque no quiero que alguien más te llegue a descubrir

-Por supuesto, o voy a hacer todo lo que tú me digas-los ojos del chico se abrieron por la impresión y enseguida me abrazó-pero ahora me voy-apenas se separó de nuestro abrazo noté que su vista se centraba en un punto, al girarme pude ver a una chica de cabello castaño rojizo que nos observaba, por la sonrisa que Finnick tenía antes de irse supuse que se trataba de Annie.

Me había metido en un gran lío.

…

-Hola Rory-salí del elevador y saludé al novio de mi hermanita que estaba sentado con la espalda recargada en la puerta de mi casa-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

-Es Prim… no quiere abrirme-se puso de pie y casi desee que no lo hubiera hecho ya que al igual que su hermano me ganaba por algunos centímetros de altura-no sé qué le pasa, ayer estábamos muy bien

-¿Estás seguro que no sabes?-lo vi de forma acusadora y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho

-Katniss, estoy hablando en serio, anoche hablamos muy bien por whatsapp y ahora… no me quiere abrir la puerta-Rory se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño despeinándolo-¿puedes hablar con ella?

-Por supuesto-saqué las llaves de mi bolsa y los ojos del chico se iluminaron-pero… es mejor hacerlo en privado, le diré que te llame más tarde ¿vale?-aclaré antes de que se hiciera ilusiones.

-Vale, nos vemos luego Catnip… lo siento, Katniss-se disculpó por haber usado el apodo que su hermano me había puesto-Dile a Prim que voy a esperar su llamada

-Okay-bese su mejilla y llamé el elevador para él.

Lo último que capté del chico fue una leve sonrisa… y enseguida me enfoque en lo que le diría a mi hermanita, en verdad una situación como esta no era de lo más extraño, tal vez Prim se sentía un poco mal por estar en "_esos días"_ o simplemente quería un tiempo libre, aunque de haber sido así no hubiera dejado al pobre de Rory afuera de la casa, de todas formas hablaría con mi hermanita acerca de eso, digo, no por nada soy psicóloga.

-¡Ya llegué!-en cuanto entré a mi departamento me quité los zapatos de tacón, (en verdad cansa traer esas cosas todo el día) caminé hasta la cocina en busca de alguna señal de mi amiga Madge o de mi hermanita-¿Prim?-toqué la puerta de su habitación que estaba cerrada

-¡Vete Katniss!-gritó desde el otro lado, debía de entrar aun cuando eso significara invadir su espacio personal, tomé mis llaves y abrí la puerta-¡Oye!

-Prim, tenemos que hablar… ¿Dónde está Madge?

-No vino, tal parece que salió con Gale-en su voz había cierto tono de amargura, me senté junto a ella en la cama

-Prim, ¿Estás bien?-traté de acariciar su cabello pero se alejó

-Estoy bien, solo me siento algo… extraña, es todo-sonreí algo más tranquila

-¿Segura?-me reconfortó el verla sonreír también

-Sí, solo necesito dormir un poco… después voy a llamar a Rory-mi hermanita se recostó y me encargué de taparla con la sábana del colchón y la deje dormir.

…

La semana transcurrió de lo más normal, mi hermanita ya se veía algo más animada, Rory ya no había insistido en visitarla, decidió darle su espacio, pero si hablaban por mensajes, todo regresó estaba bien, o bueno, eso pensaba yo.

-Hola Peeta-lo saludé un martes cuando llegó a su sesión, se veía un poco más animado que la última vez que nos habíamos visto y eso me alegró-te ves bien

-Effie dijo lo mismo antes de que saliera de casa-se sentó en el diván mientras que yo acercaba una silla para estar frente a él

-Pues es cierto-le sonreí e inmediatamente sentí como si hubiera hecho algo incorrecto-Okay, va a sonar algo tonto pero… ¿Qué recuerdas?

-¿Perdón?-al parecer no esperaba que empezara con esa pregunta

-Bien, es que creo que es tiempo de que hablemos un poco de lo que recuerdas, sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo con la terapia, pero pienso que es un buen momento para saber en dónde estamos parados-aclaré mientras le sostenía la mirada, sus ojos azules me veían fijamente y por un momento pensé que me recordaba, esa chispa de esperanza brotó en mi pecho, pero me obligué a extinguirla, Peeta solo es mi paciente, nada más, solo eso.-Dime ¿Qué recuerdas?

-Recuerdo nombres, personas de… de mi infancia-y justo en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola, hola, holaaaa ya actualiceee! jajaja algo más tarde de lo normal pero a fin de cuentas aqui esta :B ... Okay, momento de confesar, no había escrito el capítulo y lo tuve que hacer todo hoy (un consejo, no dejen las cosas par último lugar .-.) <em>**

**_La semana pasada había hecho algunas modificaciones a los links y fue todo un caos D: espero lo hayan visto jajaja _**

**_Muchas gracias por leer y por sus Follow/Favoritos y Reviews :D especialmente gracias a Ady Mellark87y a X (tal parece que te sentó bien el hecho de que Cato y Katniss terminaran jajaja, pera que negarlo, a mi también me gustó mucho eso lml)_**

**_Nos leemos la próxima semana, sin falta C:_**

**_Besoooos :*_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Esta va con dedicatoria... Claudia, te quiero amiga **__**:3**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10<strong>

_-Bien, es que creo que es tiempo de que hablemos un poco de lo que recuerdas, sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo con la terapia, pero pienso que es un buen momento para saber en dónde estamos parados-aclaré mientras le sostenía la mirada, sus ojos azules me veían fijamente y por un momento pensé que me recordaba, esa chispa de esperanza brotó en mi pecho, pero me obligué a extinguirla, Peeta solo es mi paciente, nada más, solo eso.-Dime ¿Qué recuerdas?_

_-Recuerdo nombres, personas de… de mi infancia-y justo en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo._

-¿Nombres_?-_logré decir a pesar del nudo en mi garganta

-Sí, el de mi padre es… era Thom-comienza a decir y noto como sus ojos se mueven de forma nerviosa, tal vez tratando de recordar-mi hermano mayor también se llamaba Thom, o Thomas… de mi madre y mi segundo hermano aun no tengo claro sus nombres

-Está bien… por lo menos recuerdas algo-respiré con alivio, solo se trataba de su familia

-Hay algo más…-hace una pausa y con un gesto de la mano le indico que continúe-mi hermana pequeña-noto que sus ojos se humedecen-ella, ella era muy pequeña cuando esto pasó… solo tenía 5 años y yo la maté. Todo esto es mi culpa-su cambio de humor fue muy rápido, ya no estaba simplemente triste, ahora estaba enojado con él mismo y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos.

-Peeta, no era tu culpa… no es tu culpa-traté de calmarlo, pero en el fondo lo entendía. Si a Prim le pasara lo mismo (y en verdad espero que no) me sentiría de la misma manera-Lo que pasó hace 4 meses fue un accidente

-Pero ocurrió por mi culpa, fue mi culpa que saliéramos esa noche, yo los invité a mi evento del diplomado de repostería, mi mamá no quería ir… pero yo insistí, les dije que significaría mucho para mí el verlos a todos ahí-no pude sostenerle la mirada, sus ojos azules seguían nublados por las lágrimas, sin duda estábamos sufriendo, él al recordar y hablar (tal vez) por primera vez del accidente que le arrebató a su familia; y yo por verlo así de preocupado "_Es tu paciente, sigue con la terapia y deja tus sentimientos por un lado, debes de ser fuerte para él"_ me recordé.

No debí de haber insistido, pero al final logre convencerlos-continuó en medio de pequeños sollozos-todo iba bien, hasta el regreso… por suerte eso no lo recuerdo completo, solo algunos flash backs, recuerdo el llanto de mi hermanita, los gritos de mi padre por el dolor, es como si yo estuviera viendo todo desde afuera del carro, destrozado… yo los maté, debí de haberlos dejado quedarse en casa ¿Por qué no morí yo también?

-Peeta-lo llamé para captar su atención, se veía muy alterado, sus ojos encontraron los míos y tuve que luchar por no consolarlo cual niño pequeño, una idea cruzó mi mente, en la universidad cuando estaba en octavo semestre había entrado a un taller para inducir el sueño, no llegaba a ser hipnosis y el paciente descansaba por un rato, revisé mi reloj y faltaban cerca de 30 minutos para que mi sesión con Peeta, podría inducirle el sueño y dejarlo descansar, avisarle a Haymitch que estaba ahí mientras iba a atender otros asuntos.

Sin duda una buena idea, logré captar de nuevo su atención y procedí a repetir el ejercicio que había aprendido aquel día, por suerte había sido de las mejores y con el tiempo lo había practicado hasta perfeccionarlo en la clínica de atención al público que había en el campus… en menos de 10 minutos, Peeta ya estaba dormido.

Tomé esa decisión no por evitarle el seguir recordando sobre su pasado, si no que claramente estaba entrando en un ataque de ansiedad, estaba muy alterado y dormido se veía tan… tranquilo, sus facciones relajadas, aunado a eso unos pequeños mechones de su rubio cabello que caían sobre su frente, si pudiera describir "paz" con una imagen, sin duda sería con una foto de Peeta en ese mismo momento.

…

-Katniss… ups, lo lamento, no quise interrumpir-la cabeza de mi hermana se asomó por la puerta, Peeta seguía recostado en el diván, con los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente, revisé la hora solo para darme cuenta que ya habían pasado 40 minutos y no había ido a avisarle a Haymitch que su sobrino estaba ahí.

-Espera afuera, voy en un momento-le sonreí a mi hermanita, tenía que hablar con ella para saber cómo había logrado entrar

-Tu… no… no puede ser…-me sorprendió escuchar hablar a Peeta, al parecer el ruido de nuestras voces lo habían despertado-tu estas muerta

-Pero…-en el rostro de Prim vi la confusión y algo de miedo

-Prim, sal al pasillo y espérame-le hablé lo más firme que pude ya que Peeta comenzaba alterarse otra vez. Afortunadamente mi hermana me hizo caso.

-Ella… ella debería de estar muerta… solo tenía 5 años y debería de estar muerta-el chico comenzó a susurrar y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un claro signo de frustración-mi hermana murió hace 4 meses

-Peeta-me acerque hasta el diván donde estaba ahora sentado-Peeta, Prim no es tu hermana

-Pero… pero la recuerdo, Prim es mi hermanita… y ella murió-toqué levemente su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarlo y noté como sus músculos se tensaban

-Prim es mi hermana-dije sin pensarlo

-¡MIENTES! ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! Prim es mi hermana, jugábamos de pequeños hasta que ella murió-me vio fijamente, en sus ojos vi la desesperación y la confusión, su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que temí que se hiciera daño

-Peeta-volví a decir su nombre para llamar su atención, pero el chico se puso de pie para estar más alto que o, algo dentro de mí me decía que debía de alejarme, pero no lo hice, no lo iba a dejar… decidí quedarme a su lado-Peeta, Prim no es tu hermana… ustedes…

-¡DEJA DE MENTIR!-gritó al tiempo que sus manos se enroscaba alrededor de mi cuello, mis pulmones comenzaron a rogar por aire y mis ojos se nublaron rápidamente por las lágrimas-¡MIENTEME AHORA! ¡DIME QUE PRIM ES TU HERMANA!... Miénteme, si es que puedes

-Pee…-luché por respira, el miedo me invadió ¿Qué pasaría si Peeta no me soltaba? ¿Qué pasa si después va por mi hermana?-…ta

Por un momento logré fijar mis ojos en los suyos y parpadee para alejar las lágrimas, traté de enviarle una súplica silenciosa _"Peeta, Peeta por favor"_, sus ojos azules se veían tormentosos, como el mar en medio de un huracán, por mi mente pasó la posibilidad de que eso sería lo último que vería… su odio, frustración, miedo, tristeza… TODO, infundado hacia mí. Poco a poco mi visión se fue nublando otra vez, todo había acabado… no lo había podido ayudar _"Lo lamento"_ traté de articular con mis labios antes de sumergirme en una profunda oscuridad.

_ …_

_-Ven Katniss, vamos a jugar-la voz de mi hermanita llegó hasta mi oídos… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba_?_-Vamos_

_Abrí los ojos ante las insistencias de Prim, que volvía a ser pequeña, y me topé con que estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa de mis padres (que seguramente habían salido y nos habían dejado solas) y en el jardín, Peeta y mi hermanita jugaban como casi todas las tardes que mi vecino tenía libres, mis ojos grises se toparon con los azules del chico e inmediatamente los aparté cuando éste me dedicó una amplia sonrisa._

_-Dile que venga, Peeta-mi hermanita suplicó con su vocecita de niña de cinco años, lo que pasó a continuación no me lo esperaba, Peeta se agachó para susurrarle algo a Prim y acto seguido se acercó hasta mi lugar_

_-¿Quieres jugar Katniss_?_-el chico se detuvo a un metro de distancia y me tendió la mano para que la tomara, a sus espaldas mi hermanita movía enérgicamente la cabeza para que dijera que sí._

_Tome su mano… pero solo lo hice para complacer a mi hermana menor, que al instante sonrió ampliamente, lo que me hizo sonreír a mí también pero por estar viendo la expresión en su pequeña cara iluminada por la sonrisa, calculé mal mis pasos… me torcí el tobillo y caí encima de mi vecino._

_-¡Katniss!-gritó mi hermanita asustada, pero no se movió de su lugar_

_-¡Auch!-dije bajito y Peeta sonrió logrando que me sonrojara-¡No te rías! Me acabo de torcer el tobillo._

_-Lo lamento, será mejor llamar a mi papá… ¿Tus padres no están cierto_?_-no dejó que le respondiera para apartarme amablemente de encima de él, un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de mí, que a mi corta edad no lo sabría describir bien-Vuelvo enseguida-Peeta me guiñó un ojo y se dispuso a ponerse en pie_

_-No te vayas…-las palabras salieron de mi boca sin permiso al tiempo que tomaba la mono del chico para que no se apartara, y sentí como mis mejillas volvían a tomar el color que poco a poco habían ido perdiendo, okay, lo admito, estaba algo asustada-quédate conmigo_

_-Siempre…-susurró sonrojándose y sonrió, a pesar de todo._

_Mi vista se nubló y volví a sentir las manos de Peeta alrededor de mi cuello, de nuevo me faltaba el aire… eso no era real, solo se trataba de un recuerdo, un recuerdo de que Peeta no es el mismo de antes._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaaaa ¿como estan<em>**? **_jajaja aquí esta el capitulo correspondiente a esta semana, algo cortito, si... pero así salió XD espero haya sido de su agrado :3_**

**_Tengo pensado que el capitulo siguiente sea un Peeta POV, pero necesito saber si a ustedes les gustaría eso e_e ¿que les parece si me dejan su opinión_**?

_**Pasando a otras cosas... muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un Follow/Favorito/PM y Review en el capítulo pasado, la verdad me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que los leo *-* especialmente gracias a...**_

_**Berenicita Cullen (bienvenida de vuelta mujer jajaja), KatheMQ, Ady Mellark87 y X**_

_**Gracias por leer el capítulo, les mando un abrazo psicológico (jajaja como los de Germán) y un beso :***_

_**Los quiero!**_

* * *

><p><em>X, ese Finnick es todo un loquillo, pero de amor por Annie jajaja... y al parecer Prim esta en la edad de la punzada XD espero te haya gustado este cap. Cuídate y nos leemos pronto c:<em>


	12. Chapter 11

**_CAPITULO 11_**

_POV Peeta_

La presión sobre mis muñecas ocasiona que me despierte de mi letargo, al principio no sé si en verdad he abierto los ojos, ya que el lugar en el que me encuentro está en penumbra. Mi mente está completamente en blanco, algo que no es nada extraño para mí, pero sin duda lo nuevo es el hecho de que mis manos y pies están atados a la barandilla de lo que parece ser una cama.

Mi corazón se acelera… ¿Qué es lo que habré hecho para que me tengan de esta manera? Mi garganta está muy seca y comienzo a alarmarme, mis músculos se tensan cuando intento cambiar de posición, obviamente no lo logro. _"Tranquilo, respira… relájate"_ me dice una vocecita en mi cabeza y por un momento llego a odiarla. No termino mi hilo de pensamientos cuando la luz se enciende de repente, mi vista tarda algunos segundos en acostumbrarse a la intensidad.

-¡DESPERTA MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!- escucho que la puerta se abre de golpe y por ella entra un chico de cabello rubio, en su rostro veo el odio que siente por mí, nuevamente intento aflojar mis ataduras pero no logro hacer mucho, cuando me doy cuenta la cara del chico ya está frente a la mía.

-Cato, tranquilo- un segundo chico, de cabello castaño, entra también por la puerta al instante trata de alejar al tal Cato, pero éste toma mi camisa entre uno de sus puños

-¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CLAME HAWTHORNE! Este maldito bastardo le hizo daño a Katniss, si ella muere será por su culpa-mi corazón se aceleró aún más (si en verdad eso era posible) ante la mención de mi psicóloga.

-Katniss-trato de decir pero mi voz solo salió como un susurro

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A REPETIR SU NOMBRE!- el puño de Cato se estampó en mi pómulo ocasionándome un agudo dolor, el chico rubio me había golpeado.

-¡Basta!-el chico castaño apartó a mi agresor mientras yo seguía en estado de shock- Bo vinimos aquí para eso.

-Tal vez tu no, pero yo si… este bastardo tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a mi novia- "_a mi novia"_, no sé porque no lo adiviné antes, ya que la forma en la que Cato se comportaba era más que obvio.

-Yo… yo ¿Qué le hice a Katniss?- logré balbucear y dos pares de ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en mí. Los grises estaban llenos de lastima y los verdes seguían llenos de odio, ¿tan malo fue lo que hice?

-Tienes el descaro de preguntar-el ojiverde se aproximó nuevamente hacia mí por lo que cerré los ojos esperando un nuevo golpe

-¡ES SUFICIENTE JONES!-el grito del otro chico me sorprendió hasta a mí, por lo que abrí los ojos para ver como lo sacaba del lugar- discúlpalo… soy Gale Hawthorne

-Se preocupa por ella, Katniss es su novia de todos modos- logré decir a pesar de que mi garganta pareció secarse aún más, no sé si fue gracias a la situación o por las palabras que salieron de mi boca.

-"_ERA_" del verbo "_ya no"_- recalca mientras camina a una mesa fuera de mi campo de visión y mis nervios se intensifican- ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

-¿Qué?- me sorprende la naturalidad con la que hace su pregunta y sigo luchando por girar mi cabeza para poder verlo

-Agua- me muestra un vaso con una pajilla, me encojo de hombros sin duda me vendría bien algo de beber, Gale acerca el vaso a mis labios y bebo- Me gustaría quitar esas ataduras, pero aun no estoy autorizado

-No importa- aclaro mi garganta para deshacer un nudo que se instaló en mí garganta- si estoy así debe de ser porque hice algo grave ¿no?

-Peeta, ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada?- el chico de ojos grises se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.

-Recuerdo a Katniss, estábamos en sesión y… yo… Hum…-comencé a decir pero me sentía extraño, apenas si sabía su nombre, todo lo contrario a Katniss, que era como si ya nos conociéramos antes, incluso antes de que comenzara a ir a terapia con ella.

-Tu… ¿Qué Peeta?- alcancé a distinguir un toque de impaciencia en su voz

-Me alteré… vi todo borroso y desperté aquí- dejé de lado el hecho de haber visto a mi hermana

-Bien, Peeta… tu,- enseguida noté como Gale no sabía bien que decir- Tu atacaste a Katniss. Tal parece que hubo, algo que desencadenó una reacción violenta en ti, la ahorcaste.

-Pero… yo- fue mi turno de no saber que decir y me dio un fuerte mareo.

_¿Ataqué a Katniss_?" _"Si" _me contesto interiormente, para confirmarlo una imagen borrosa llena mi mente, Katniss frente a mí en su consultorio, ella toca mi hombro pero yo me aparto de su agarre y fijo la mirada en sus ojos, me dice algo que no llego a entender por lo que le grito. La imagen se vuelve mucho más clara, solo para mostrarme como con mis manos aprieto el cuello de mi psicóloga, sus ojos derraman lágrimas por el dolor.

-¿Estás bien?-escucho la voz de Gale, suena tan lejana como si estuviera al otro extremo de un túnel, por lo que decido ignorarla.

-"_Peeta"_- Katniss logra decir justo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Había acabado, pero yo no estaba conforme con ello, mantuve mis manos alrededor de su cuello por un momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe y dos hombres entraron vestidos de blanco, también vi como luchaba contra esos hombres para que me soltaran, pero me pincharon con algo y mi visión se obscureció

-Chico, ¿Estás bien?- la voz de Gale sonó mucho más clara

-No, no estoy bien- respondí antes de que el llanto viniera a mí, soy un maldito hijo de perra, ahora sé porque Cato me lo dijo- que estúpido soy Gale… la ataqué

-¿Lo recuerdas?-en su voz había sorpresa

-Soy un maldito- dije en respuesta, traté de limpiar mis lágrimas, pero mis ataduras me lo impidieron, otro sentimiento me embargó, el odio, odio hacia mí por haberme metido en este lío. Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar por todos los sentimientos dentro de mí.

-Peeta, ¿me escuchas?- Gale chasqueó sus dedos frente a mi rostro, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado con mis propios problemas como para hacerle caso y aunado a eso, el golpe en mi pómulo comenzó a doler-vamos Mellark, responde.

-El aire comenzó a faltarme, intenté moverme de nuevo y me topé con mis ataduras, sacudí mi cabeza para tratar inútilmente de aliviar el dolor en ella.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Gale y enseguida sentí como me pinchó con algo, el dolor redujo un poco y la obscuridad me reclamó como suyo.

…

_-No te vayas… quédate conmigo-_escuché que la niña que aterrizó sobre mí me dice, abro mis ojos para toparme con una Katniss de 10 años, sé que se trata de un sueño, como los otros en los que yo y mi terapeuta somos niños de nuevo y jugamos junto con mi hermana Prim _"Ella no es tu hermana"_ escucho que Katniss me dice y me permito dudar un momento.

-_Siempre_- contesto con una gran sonrisa, sin duda me quedaría a su lado, se veía tan desprotegida con sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa de mi respuesta.

Pero la imagen cambia… estoy ahorcando nuevamente a la chica y lo diferente en este caso es que los enfermeros nunca llegan a detenerme, robo el último aliento de Katniss y su cuerpo sin vida cae a mis pies.

-¡KATNISS!- me levanto de golpe en la cama donde estaba antes de que Gale me administrara lo que supongo era un calmante.

No era real, solo se trataba de un engaño de mi cerebro, por lo que una vez recuperado de la sorpresa inicial trato de regular mi respiración, bien, lo segundo que hago es inspeccionar el lugar, tal parece que es lo mismo, solo que la iluminación es menos intensa (o por lo menos eso me parece a mí). Por último noto que tengo puesta y una playera y un pantalón azul celeste de algodón.

-Tranquilo, muchacho-me sorprende escuchar la voz de mi tío en el cuarto, aun sentado me giro para el lado derecho que es de donde viene su voz.

-Haymitch- dije algo aliviado de verlo ahí- Dios, la he arruinado, soy un maldito bastardo… yo…

-Chico, tranquilo… no quiero volver a noquearte con esto- mi tío me mostró una inyección con un líquido cristalino en ella- ya he logrado que te liberaran, pero necesito que te mantengas calmado

-Pero…- traté de replicar pero él me silenció con la mirada

-Peeta, escúchame. Sé lo que hiciste y no quiero alterarte pero… en verdad es grave, si algo le pasa a la chica, habría consecuencias legales contra ti- pasa una mano por su rostro y por un momento parece como si hubiera envejecido 10 años al hacer ese gesto- no soy abogado, pero creo que podemos lograr un acuerdo

-¿Un acuerdo?- pregunto sin llegar a entender bien a que se refiere Haymitch.

-Vamos a tener que demostrar que algo no anda bien contigo- mi tío se da unos toquecitos en la sien para ilustrar su punto

-Eso ya lo sabemos- replico por lo bajo y por un momento la tristeza cruza por su cara

-Teníamos un diagnóstico inicial- continua como si yo no hubiera dicho nada, su voz suena algo dura- pero al parecer me equivoqué, para bien o para mal ya lo he cambiado y en verdad espero que eso ayude

-¿Y cuál es?

-Debo de tenerlo bien en claro antes de poder decírtelo, por ahora… voy a tener que internarte

-¿Internarme?- mi respiración se acelera y estoy por alterarme nuevamente, pero mi tío vuelve a mostrarme la jeringa, inmediatamente trato de tranquilizarme- ¿Dónde?

-Aquí, en Panem- hace un ademán para señalar toda la habitación- Quería evitarlo, pero es necesario para poder ayudarte.

Ahora no puedo evitarlo, me siento intranquilo y comienzo a agitarme, esto no está bien, mi cabeza vuelve a dolerme por lo que llevo ambas manos a mis sienes para tratar de disminuirlo. Haymitch se pone de pie y se acerca a mí con la aguja en alto.

-No, no por favor… estoy tranquilo- digo entrecortadamente, pero algo en mi interior me dice que eso es lo mejor-por favor Haymitch… estoy, estoy bien

-Por supuesto hijo, por supuesto- veo una leve sonrisa en sus labios antes de que todo a mi alrededor se apague, en el fondo solo escucho los sollozos de Katniss…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wazzaa :P jajaja Hola gente de Fanfiction :D ¿que les ha parecido este POV de Peeta<em>**? _**¿era lo que esperaban**_? **_¿si... no... tal vez_**? _**jajaj en verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya saben, pueden dejar su opinión en un hermoso review *-* y si veo que les gustó puedo pensar en hacer otro más adelante lml**_

_**Bien, ahora es tiempo de los agradecimientos... En serio, muchas gracias a todos ustedes que se dan el tiempo del leer lo que escribo, en verdad significa mucho... también les doy las gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un Follow/Favorito/PM y review en el capitulo pasado, especialmente gracias a...**_

Berenicita Cullen, KatheMQ, Ady Mellark87, Coraline T y X _**gracias por dejarme su opinión :3 me encanta leerlos.**_

_**Bueno, creo que eso es todo :D nos leemos la próxima semana, cuídense y los quiero muchote :***_


End file.
